


Everything

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Series: Liaisons [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Background Poly, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Bottom!Reed First Chapter Bottom!Nines Second/Third Chapter, Choking, Crying, Dark Fantasy, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Bottom, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Idle threat of breaking a bone, Insults, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Partners, Naked Cuddling, Narcissism, Nipple Play, No bones are broken I promise, POV Multiple, Play Fighting, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Punching, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sadism, Scratching, Sexual Humor, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Snuff Kink, Snuff Roleplay, Spanking, Teasing, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Nines finally arrives home to Gavin after two weeks guarding Markus with Connor in Russia and once they've had a tender moment of reunion, Nines starts their scene.Afterwards Nines shares some additional needs he would like fulfilled by his partner.





	1. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome Fanarts from HereComesThatPidge <3 Thank you so much!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bo83E_eiH9K/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1st9l6lg9tdbb
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bo9AxPyiprP/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1qkbm7w5bl4so

_It's almost time._

Gavin grins to himself, phone by his side and in a fucking odd spot of just sitting on a dildo with his sweatpants pulled down mid thigh on the couch. He's been hyped up since he woke up, heart thumping in excitement and occasionally chubbing out in the anticipation of Nines _finally_ coming home. 

Work was a bit of a hassle and Hank called him out on it once or twice now the prick can recognize when he's getting worked up, not like he could fucking talk though. Gavin could see him grinning every time Connor sent him a text. _They're both getting some tonight._

He opted for sitting on a dildo while waiting for his partner to get back because they'll be fighting, he'll tighten up a bit during it and a butt plug stem isn't thick enough to stretch him out to last through that... He still probably won't be loose enough for Nines when he goes for it... Oh well, he can tear a little, it'll be worth the rush... He might even get a kick out of it. _Nines would._

Gavin rotates his hips down again and groans softly his throat, pitching a tent as the excitement hits again. It keeps coming in waves. He'll settle, then the giddiness will return full force and he can't stop fucking smiling. 

Nines has already texted him and he'll send another when he's a couple minutes away. Reed jogs his leg, biting down on his lip as nerves wreck in his stomach. _It's gonna be fucking amazing._

Getting fucked by Hank did the job. He feels better after getting put down like that and chilling out the day afterwards had been a bonus. It's like getting laid into by someone else gives his brain a break from wanting to do it to himself. _It freed him._

His phone pings and he can't pick it up fast enough. 

N: _I'm almost home, my Love._

G: Fucking hurry it up Tincan ;)

N: _I so very wish I could, but this taxi is automated I'm afraid._

Reed pulls in a deep breath and eases himself up from their couch, groaning at the emptiness of lifting himself off the dildo. He pulls his pants back up before putting the silicone dick on the dresser in their bedroom. He'll sort that stuff out later. 

He checks himself in the full body mirror, the dark circles under his eyes have faded a good bit, but the bruise around his throat has not. It's not too bad though, just a light blotchy violet. Gavin tuts at the sight but shrugs off the lingering guilt before pacing the living room, cheeks slick with lube. He can't keep still, heart still pounding and the sound of a vehicle pulling up outside has his skin almost tingling. 

The door opens and the excitement subdues for a moment in place for something else... He's not sure what, but it has his chest feeling like it's been crushed all of a sudden, throat tight and eyes stinging. _Holy shit, he's fucking missed him._

Nines steps through and flashes him one of his most genuine smiles, lop sided, eyes crinkling and before Gavin can control himself he's walking up to grab his partner round the waist. He doesn't fucking care about being sappy or whatever right now, his heart's soaring at having him back. _Everything's so goddamned perfect._

Nines sighs softly around a warm chuckle and strong arms wrap around him in return once the door's been closed behind him. "Oh... I've missed you too my Love."

Hearing his voice this close, in same the room actually fucking hurts but in a good way. Gavin groans and squeezes tighter. His android doesn't have all that much give, a little, not much but he doesn't care. His heart feels too big for his chest, aching and there's so much energy bubbling under the surface Gavin doesn't know what to do with it so he half growls, half groans into Nines' shirt. "Stupid fucking toaster..."

Nines chuckles harder and Gavin can feel his breath tickling across his scalp. "Well... Hello to you too stupid fucking ape."

Reed snorts hearing that and tries to glare up at his partner but it comes out weird because he can't take the huge smile off his face. "Really Tincan? Ape?"

His partner smiles back, eyes soft and hands brush across the skin on his back, hitching up his shirt. "If you're going to refer to me as one my descendants, as inaccurate as it may be, I felt it only appropriate I do the same to you."

Gavin grins and scoffs, giving Nines a light thump in the side with his fist, a retort is forming but it's silenced by his android pressing a kiss to his lips. It's so gentle it catches him off guard. Feather light and lingering. Gavin melts as Nines puts a little more pressure behind it, parting them enough to suck his lower lip before pulling back. It leaves him oddly dazed, cheeks warm and his body feeling kinda gooey. _Well... That's new..._

He blinks a little at that and Nines' eyes drift down to his bruised neck, it tightens Gavin's chest with a stab of guilt for making his partner cry. The android leans down, pressing kisses along his throat and Gavin mumbles with a light frown, sobering up from whatever that was a moment ago. "I thought you said-"

Nines murmurs quietly against his skin, mildly warm breath washing across his bruise. "I'm not speaking..."

Reed looks up at the ceiling, cheeks hot and eyes half lidded as his partner plants tender kisses across his bruise. He closes his eyes, chest aching at having made Nines feel that way and the love he can feel on every contact of his lips. Reed frowns lightly at the conflicting feelings of wanting to sigh... to just lean back and cling to Nines, to be like putty... The other wanting him to scoff and tell his android to stop being such a sap. 

He goes for the middle ground and tuts quietly but tilts his head round as Nines trails the length of his choke bruise, covering every inch. _It feels so nice..._

Eventually the kisses work their way up his jaw and over his cheek before firmly pressing to his lips again. Nines cups a hand either side of his face, tilting Gavin's head up and the android pushes against his mouth so hard, he can feel the teeth beneath. Reed's fingers grip into Nines' jacket as his partner opens up to swipe his tongue between Gavin's lips and he tilts his head to deepen it. 

His mind goes blank for a while... He never thought he'd miss the taste of a bland mouth and lukewarm tongue so much. It sends shivers down his spine as Nines carefully grazes his teeth over Gavin's lower lip, just hard enough to tug but not bruise. Gavin hunches his shoulder's up, face warm as Nines pulls him forward by the hips to press a thigh into his cock. _It feels so fucking good..._

Nines groans softly in his throat and it sends a warm shiver down Reed's spine as the vibrations carry through to his own mouth. Gavin inhales sharply through his nose and notices Nines making little movements, he peeks down and grins a little into their kiss at his partner taking his shoes off by stepping back on the heels.

_Fuck... Does that mean he's starting it soon...?_

Reed hears the thump of his shoes being kicked off and then Nines is shrugging out of his jacket, letting it fall to the ground. It's such a simple thing but his android hardly ever just leaves his clothes to crumple, and that little factoid has Gavin's excitement returning. Nines continues kissing him, growing in aggression with nibbles that pinch at his flesh and the android works on smoothly unbuttoning his shirt, then it's joining his jacket on the floor. 

Nines' hands tuck beneath Reed's shirt, sliding up his waist and they part for a moment to remove it. His partner's quick to return, fingers skimming the waistband of his sweatpants and Gavin's stomach lurches at Nines starting to push him back. The thrill starts kicking in again, clawing through his veins and Gavin's breathing grows heavy in anticipation. _Oh fuck... They're starting._

Nines breaks their kiss and Gavin keeps stepping back, opening his eyes to watch the bedroom door frame move past them. His partner's hands stay on his hips and Nines looks down at him with hooded eyes, a small twitch on the corner of his lip. Gavin smirks back, hairs standing on end as he waits for the first move.

Nines slowly looks him up and down, eyes tracing over his body before grabbing Reed by the shoulders to shove him back onto the bed. Gavin bounces on the spot and the rush starts trickling through him as the android snags both of his wrists, pinning them to the mattress. Nines huffs softly, smile growing and Gavin pushes back up against his grip.

He's definitely put the limiter thing on because Nines' hands immediately move back and Gavin pulls his legs up to plant them beneath the android's stomach before shoving him away. His partner stumbles and chuckles, that glint firing up in his eyes.

Gavin's heart thuds hard in his chest as he goes to make a break for it, turning on the spot to crawl away and his frisson spikes at Nines clasping a hand around each of his ankles to drag him back down. He kicks out but Nines yanks down until his legs are either side of him and the android's pressing his stiff crotch against Gavin's ass. 

Nines chuckles quietly, grinding on him as Reed kicks out against his grip. "Now, now my pet. Don't struggle."

Gavin can't help a giddy groan at the feeling of his partner's cock against his ass then looks over his shoulder, sneering at him with a grin. "Fuck you! You want it? You gotta fucking earn it prick!"

He keeps kicking out at the air and Gavin can feel Nines trying to keep him in place, tugging back on his ankles as he gives a single mock of laughter. "Oh, I don't think so, your hole belongs me and I'll use it whenever I please."

Heat pools down Reed's gut hearing that but there's no way in hell he's gonna give up until his muscles are aching. Gavin grabs at the side of the mattress for leverage and twists his body round, getting one leg free and plants that heel into Nines' shoulder as he lets himself roll off the edge. His other leg slips from the android's hand and Reed lands on his back with a thump on the carpet before scrambling to his feet again. 

He eyes the doorway and tries for it but Nines grabs hold of his arm instead, yanking him back. For a second Gavin's sure the android's going to dislocate his shoulder again, so instead of pulling away he lurches his body into Nines. His partner falls back and Reed laughs as the android lands on his ass with a thud. His heart's beating up a frenzy and Gavin's skin is fizzing with excitement as he goes for the door again. _He makes it this time._

Reed sprints to the kitchen, barely making it to the far end of their table when Nines follows him in, breathing hard and eyes focused on him. His partner's probably a bit pissed off at him for that. _Good._ Nines walks towards him, circling opposite and Gavin snickers as he steps round the other side, using the table as a barrier between them. 

His android leers over, eyes boring into him and Gavin can hear his partner getting all fired up, a roughness seeping into his voice that was missing before. "You won't make it to the door, Reed. I can promise you this."

Gavin snorts, keeping opposite to Nines as he taunts him. "Only 'cause you use all that pre-construction shit, put some fucking effort into it Nines."

His partner keeps circling, blocking off the doorway and Gavin remains focused on making sure he stays exactly mirrored to him. His android doesn't sound impressed but Reed can pick up the playful hint in the background. "I hardly need pre-constructions to predict your simple behaviors Detective."

Gavin picks a coaster off the table, chucking it towards Nines with a smirk. He leans out of the way and it smacks against the wall behind him as Gavin scoffs mockingly. "Didn't predict me knocking you on your ass though did you, Tincan?"

Nines' nostrils flare and he shoves the table towards Reed, legs scraping across the floor. _Shit!_ Gavin glances back to make sure he's not going to walk into anything and his heart jumps into his throat to see the android half way to meeting him. Reed almost trips over his feet getting around and just makes it to be level with Nines again, the door to his back now. His partner stares him down and Gavin doesn't know if it's rage or hunger in his eyes... _Either way it's fucking hot._

The android places his hands on the table, breathing heavy. "Your luck will run out eventually. The longer we play your little games Detective, the tighter you'll get and as promised... I shall _not_ be merciful."

He lets out a nervous chuckle at hearing that, a groan muddling in the end as blood rushes to his dick from the threat, and Gavin almost laughs again at the thought that he's getting a semi while fighting with his boyfriend. He honestly doesn't give a shit if Nines tears him, he's been two weeks without getting smacked about and he's craving pain, whatever fucked up form it comes in. _He likes pain, Nines likes blood. It's a win-win._

The clawing need in his stomach is rising, blistering, so Gavin can only imagine how his partner's feeling right now... They're just flirting at the moment, teasing, dirty talking and Gavin's eager to move onto some foreplay, energy's buzzing through his muscles and it needs somewhere to go. 

Nines makes his way round again and this time Reed doesn't mirror him, instead he quickly turns for the door. Gavin barely makes it halfway through their living room before Nines has him grabbed from behind, pinning his arms down by his sides. The rush of helplessness from his android's strength, coupled with the feeling of Nines flush across his back has Reed sighing hard, _need_ surging south but he still growls. _"Put me the fuck down you plastic prick!"_

He struggles with Nines' grip as his partner huffs in annoyance - still held back by his limiters - and Gavin lets out a fucking embarrassing feral noise at the android sinking his teeth into his shoulder. Aching, pinching, burning and then raw pain across his nerves as Nines clamps down. He hears his partner groan low in his throat before Nines is dragging his tongue across the wound, arms tightening around him. 

Gavin almost forgets to fight for a moment, swallowing hard as Nines moves them towards the bedroom and he sees an opportunity. Reed swings a leg out as they pass the bedroom door, making Nines turn and pushes off the wall with his feet. They both go down and Gavin jabs his elbow in the android's stomach the second he gets the chance before getting up. _He doesn't get anywhere this time._

Nines grabs his ankle and roughly pulls it back, sending Gavin down to his knees, hands thrown out to catch himself. Reed kicks out against his hand until it slips free, but only gives Nines the chance to move closer and Gavin's quickly being shoved over onto his back. 

His partner grabs both of his wrists, pining them above his head while sitting on his stomach and Gavin inhales sharply at the sight above him, particularly the bulge in Nines' jeans. Reed pulls against his grasp but it doesn't work as well this time, he only gets a few inches off the carpet before they're held flat again. 

Nines smirks and keeps pulling up on his wrists until his shoulders are aching. "It's pointless to struggle Gavin, you know I'll win in the end... So why don't you be a good little bitch and just give me what I want?"

Reed's readying his answer when Nines leans down and bites down on his lip without warning. It breaks through the skin and _then_ the fucker's tugging it up with a malicious smirk. _It hurts like a goddamn bitch._ Gavin groans when his partner lets go, pain throbbing out across the attack and he decides to give his toaster a more vulgar answer. 

He sucks on his bitten lower lip, drawing some blood from the wound and Gavin's heart is racing as he spits it back out on the android's face. Nines blinks, mouth falling open with a scoff of disbelief and Reed sneers up at him. "Fuck you!"

Nines yanks Reed's wrists together, freeing a hand to wipe the bloodied saliva from his cheek and Gavin watches as the android drags the heel of that palm across his face before opening his mouth to lick it away. _Like Nines was gonna give a shit about that anyways, it was the fucking action that counted._ Reed's still smirking at the shock that was on his partner's face when he spat at him as Nines exhales forcefully. "Very well, I gave you a chance Detective Reed..."

Gavin's whole world is snatched away in a second as Nines smacks him hard across the face without warning, the sound echoing throughout their home. He blinks rapidly, eyes unfocused and dazed as Reed can feel himself being manhandled onto their bed. He's thrown down on his back and Gavin tries to get his thoughts together as Nines spreads his legs open and kneels between them, the android pushing his crotch firmly against his behind. 

The feel of his partner's stiffening cock makes Reed sigh out. He seriously fucking wants Nines inside already and he clenches down on himself in anticipation, running on desire before the world starts catching up with him. He can hear Nines unbuckling his belt and the sound sends lust and frisson spiking through him. _No, fuck that prick. He's not getting it yet._

Things start coming back into focus and Gavin listens to the scrape of leather across denim then a rattling thump as his partner's belt is tossed to the floor. Nines' breathing comes hard and Gavin pulls himself together to lean up and grab at the android's hands, trying to keep them away from his partner's zipper. It's still weird being able to fight back against Nines, but it also fuels the rush of fight or flight coursing through his veins. 

Gavin's cock twitches at actually trying to stop the android from undoing his pants, his own legs spread out either side and his stomach clutches in arousal at how vulnerable and fucked he is right now. Nines pulls against his grip, freeing a hand and in desperation Gavin opts for punching his partner in the face. Even he knows it's a stupid move but he's not letting Nines screw him yet. _No fucking way._ He's still got fight left in him. 

His fist connects hard with the android's jaw and it flicks Nines' head off to the side, skin glitching away from the impact. Gavin's hit with a few feelings at once... Smugness from hitting him... That weird clench of unease at seeing Nines' chassis... Shooting pain in his knuckles... And fear trickling down his spine as his partner looks back around with a grin that's practically fucking diabolical. 

Nines looms over him, skin slowly patching over his jaw as he sneers. "How _pitiful_. I can already feel the strength ebbing from your limbs. Would you like to test mine?"

The android uses the flat back of his fist, side swiping it with force into Gavin's stomach and it has Reed curling in on himself with a grunt, letting go of Nines to instinctively shield himself. His partner chuckles darkly, gloating. "Your soft human tissues are laughably inferior to my chassis, Gavin. You can struggle all you want but I _will_ win."

Gavin glares up at the android, arms still folded over himself as Nines leans down, lowering his voice as a hand gropes at his ass. "I think you may have forgotten, but this is my hole, Detective Reed. It belongs to me and I will use it whenever I want, whether you like it or not."

He swallows thickly, eyes wide at the threat and it has Gavin's cock pitching a tent in his sweatpants before deciding he's ready to have the last bit of fight with his partner. Reed summons up everything and pushes himself to sit before roughly shoving back on Nines' stomach. 

His next words are a lie - that much is evident by the _9_ permanently carved into his inner thigh - but they stoke the fire burning between them. "You're not getting shit, I don't belong to anybody! Especially to a jacked up coffee machine like you!"

His android smirks, grabbing one of Gavin's wrists before pulling it out to the side while unbuttoning his pants with the other. "Is that why you crawled to Lieutenant Anderson? Begging for his dick like a pathetic whore? I can give you better..."

Reed fights the grip on his hand, landing a blow in Nines' side with the other before pulling one of his legs up enough to get a foot planted on the android's chest, shoving him back. "Fuck you! You cornered me into it!"

Gavin pushes himself away, landing another kick in his partner's thigh and his stomach flips at how close that came to Nines' crotch. _It'd quickly change their roleplay scene into a crime scene if he'd hit there._ His hesitation gives the android the chance to grab Gavin's forearms and they tug back and forth, shaking in the fight. 

Nines leans forward over their struggle. "Perhaps... But you could've done anything Gavin, and you chose to fall to your knees in a bathroom stall to suck his cock." His partner spits the words, tilting his head up to speak down at him. "You _disgust_ me, Reed."

The words don't hurt, far from it. Gavin revels in his slutty actions and Nines doesn't even know half the shit he did. Sticking his face against Hank's crotch to huff at the guy's boxers, choking himself on his dick, licking up the come splattered on his face. _It was fucking hot._

He waits until Nines is pulling on his arms and lets the android punch himself in the face by pushing back with him. His partner flinches at the blow then Nines is almost growling when he takes a feral snap towards Gavin's arm for it, teeth clacking barely an inch from his skin. Nines missed on purpose. If he'd bitten him like that, it would've taken a fucking chunk out of him. _Why does that thought turn him on? Oh fuck it, he's beyond giving a shit._

Gavin squirms in excitement and keeps goading, slightly breathless. "If I disgust you then why are you still trying to fuck me? Are your standards that low, Tincan?"

Nines scoffs and pushes Reed flat on the mattress again, kneeling over him with Gavin's legs either side. The android curls his lip up, looking at him like dirt. "I'll settle for what's available... Even if that's a used up slut like yourself, what's one more dick on your tally, Detective Reed?"

He snorts up at his partner even as pure shameful glee crawls over him at the words. _Even if his life depended on it, he wouldn't know the score._ He jabs his heels into the backs of his partner's thighs and trashes below. Gavin almost manages to pull his wrist away but Nines tightens his grip until Reed's sure it's gonna bruise by tomorrow. _He'll have to make sure his sleeves sit low for a while._

He does everything he can while being pinned down, raining down kicks with his heels and even gets in a headbutt that leaves him in worse shape than Nines. His partner scoops both wrists into one hand again and with the other, grabs Gavin's hip, sliding his sweatpants down a fraction.

Nines makes eye contact, nails scraping along Reed's skin with a smirk. "I always get what I want, Gavin. Just give up, you're going to lose anyway."

Gavin keeps up the fight, but even he can tell he's growing weak, muscles aching from the constant struggle of power and Gavin groans around a whimper as Nines flips him over onto his front. Reed's sure his heart's going to beat it's way out of his chest when the android grabs him by the hips, pulling him up onto all fours. Gavin's mouth falls open with a shiver as Nines grinds himself up against his ass, a rough exhale from his partner going over his back. 

Reed's brain feels like it's going to short from the threatening friction, knowing there's nothing he can do about it... Nines is gonna fuck him, _rape him._ Gavin gulps thickly, he may be out of fight... But he can still beg, just soak up the pure fucking inevitability that he's gonna get screwed in the ass. Reed can feel the tip of his hard on against his sweatpants and Gavin grins into the bed sheets, the thrill scorching through him but pleads as if it's the real deal.

He begs, whimpering. "Please don't do this Nines, please. I don't want this, fucking stop!"

His partner doesn't listen, he just roughly huffs out a faux lungful of air and grabs Gavin's wrists, pinning them against his back. "Shut up, it doesn't matter what you want."

Reed's back bows down, ass still perked in the air and being ground into by Nines' crotch. The android keeps both wrists locked firmly in his grasp as his free hand starts tugging down at the back of Gavin's sweatpants. Reed makes mock noises of distress in his throat, fake-crying as he tries to move his hips to the side. "Please God, I'll do anything. I'm begging you Nines don't do this to me..."

His sweatpants are tugged to mid thigh before Nines' hand is pushing on the back of his skull, pinning Gavin's face in the covers. _He can't breathe like this..._ He can hear Nines behind him, voice dripping with disdain. "Did you become hard of hearing in my absence? I said it doesn't matter what you want. You're my bitch, you'll take what I give you and be grateful to receive it."

Reed screws his face up against the covers, lungs complaining a little and he struggles for a moment to go back through their safe words, expressions and touches. _How the fuck is he supposed to signal Blue?_ His heart frenzies, mind whirling as he tries to work it out before Nines' hand disappears. Gavin leans his head to the side and takes a deep breath. He was nowhere near his limit but the fear crawling through has Reed feeling like he's dizzy. _It's so fucking good..._

Nines leans down by his ear with a chuckle, voice soft and mocking. "Oh... Were you scared my Love? How adorable..."

 _He did it on purpose._ Gavin lets out a weak shaking laugh at realizing it and groans hard in his throat as Nines rounds himself up against his bare ass. It's Okay if his partner does it, he's got complete fucking trust for him to let up. Between their trust, the fact his android can see his vitals, stress levels and all that crap, Gavin doesn't mind some bad etiquette. They've been doing this shit long enough for Nines to know his limits and he was nowhere near his. _It was a tease._

Reed can feel the android pressing against him and a shiver trails the length of his spine as Nines' hand slides between the two of them, roughly pulling down his jeans. They don't go far down, just enough before Nines is shoving down his boxers and Gavin's cock twitches at feeling his partner's dick rubbing against his bare ass cheek. 

He puts every last bit into struggling through this, tugging against Nines' grip and Reed halfheartedly leans his hips away. The android puts more pressure down on his spine and Gavin can hear his partner's labored breathing as he shifts on the spot to line himself up, hand wrapped around his cock between his cheeks. 

Reed gasps and grunts down into the bed sheets at the first push. _Oh fuck, it burns... It really fucking burns..._ Nines groans and Gavin just _knows_ it's because it's hurting him and the android sighs for his benefit. "You're so tight..."

 _He fucking knows that!_ Gavin moans and whimpers into the sheets, biting at them while trying his best to relax and take his partner's cock. Nines breaks character, voice barely audible but he hears it. "Do you need help?"

He gets why Nines is offering, he might has well have never prepped himself in the first fucking place but at least he's still lubed. Gavin made sure to put plenty on and _in_ him. Reed shakes his head into the sheets, voice muffled with liquid brimming his lashes as he weakly scoffs. "No."

That's all his partner needs to hear, and Reed half regrets his decision as Nines shoves himself in without a single fucking drop of mercy. It has Gavin loudly groaning into the mattress, wheezing out a pained sob. _He definitely fucking tore him..._ His partner groans as well, low and drawn out, probably getting off on his pain just as much as finally getting inside of him. 

Reed thanks the fucking stars that Nines waits for a moment because he's spasming at the intrusion and Gavin breathes hard against the sheets, nails digging into his palms as he rides it out. His partner runs a hand down his back, soothing him at the same time as ordering. _"Take it."_

 _He can, fuck, he will..._ It takes a moment but Gavin nods hard into the bed once he's adjusted and Nines' hand slides up to his hip, gripping it tight as he backs up and thrusts into him again. _It still hurts like hell but he takes it, takes it like a fucking bitch because that's what he is._ Gavin grunts into the sheets, fabric between his teeth as Nines slams up against his ass with a loud slap. 

The android's voice is rough as he speaks and it has heat clawing at Reed's abdomen. "I told you that I would win, Gavin. Your hole belongs to me and nothing will stop me from using it as I see fit. You remember that next time you decide to play these petulant little games."

He missed this so damn much... Nines laying into him, fucking him, knocking him down with words, hits and thrusts. _It's so perfect..._ Gavin gives up the fight, letting his hands go slack and settles into being roughly pounded into by his partner, asshole still stinging from the tear. Reed whimpers out, still playing the role. "You're hurting me..."

Nines gives a single heartless snicker, realizing he's stopped struggling and places both hands on Reed's hips instead. Gavin's arms fall to his sides and the android answers mockingly. "I know. That's the idea, my Love."

Gavin moans into the sheets, bringing his hands up to either side of his head to grip at the fabric as he whines, voice shaking. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Nines grips hard on the already existing bruises from Hank and Reed's stomach tenses as his android picks up the pace, pushing the side of Gavin's face into the mattress. He can feel the damp patch from his drool already... _Matches the slick spot on his sweatpants from his dick leaking out._

His partner continues the brutal working of his hole as he speaks. "You should be grateful I'm fucking you at all, Gavin. Do you think I _enjoy_ using an asshole that's seen more cock than I have days in my life? It's repulsive..."

Gavin pulls at the fabric between his teeth, stomach clenching in on itself at Nines' words. _It's probably true..._ It makes Reed's cheeks hot with shame as his stomach twists, eyes stinging, and a groan punches its way up his chest as Nines' yanks his hips back to meet a particularly vicious thrust, voice thick with contempt.

"You're pathetic, worthless... Sometimes I wonder what I see in such a pitiful excuse of humanity. What _is_ your purpose in this world aside from being a warm hole for men to bury their cocks in? You quickly threw away your aversion towards androids for mine... It's written into your blood to be a slut, Reed... I should know, I taste it often enough."

 _That fucking hurt... Really fucking hurt._ Tears well up and Gavin whimpers with a trembling smile into the bed sheets at hearing those words from his boyfriend. Heart fucking torn out, stomped into the dirt and it's perfect. _He deserves this..._ It's almost freeing, hearing Nines say all that. He feels raw, exposed and filthy. _It's masochistic bliss..._

Gavin swallows hard, salt water dripping from his eyes and his shallow sobs turn into ugly grunts when Nines fucks into him. Those words fucking broke him, snapped him in half and all he wants to do is please his partner, it's all he's good for anyways. Reed sniffles out. "Thank you..."

===

RK900 sighs hard at hearing Gavin's gratitude for his cruelty, reveling in the moment of finally breaking his human. It fuels the fire scorching through his abdomen at being so completely and utterly callous. Nines doesn't mean the words, not at all, but he basks in the pain and misery it's causing Reed. He wants to lean down, tilt Gavin's head up and lick the tears he coaxed free... But that would require taking his hands off of his bitch's hips and he's rather reluctant to change his pace right now. 

He thrusts in deep, fingers digging into the soft flesh and Nines can imagine the gorgeous bruises that will lie there tomorrow, hiding the ones from Lieutenant Anderson's work. They were pleasing to observe at first but now he's feeling possessive and Nines wants _his_ marks on Gavin... On his property and RK900 needs to renew the claim. 

Nines clenches his jaw, grinding his teeth and holds back from biting Gavin just yet... He will be in a better position soon enough. He continues fucking into Reed, basking in the broken sobs of his human below and it would seem his bitch has a new favorite phrase. 

Gavin chokes out the words again, the first syllable forced out as Nines rams his cock into him again. " _Thank_ You... Thank you..."

RK900 grins, deciding to relinquish a hand from his partner's hip before scraping his nails down Gavin's back, and he's none to gentle about it either. Nines drags his nails along the clear skin, digging them in deep enough to have droplets of blood welling up along the lines and it's not long before there's four pretty red stripes down his partner's back. It makes Nines' cock twitch and he feels his pet tightening around him. 

Reed's sobbing out yet another "Thank you." And Nines can't help himself, it's so perfect. He thumps a fist down on his human's back with a hollow thud and even though he really would like Gavin to continue, he sneers down at his partner. "Shut up, your voice is getting irritating."

Reed's blathering soon turns from. _"Thank you."_ To. _"I'm sorry."_ And RK900 grabs a handful of Gavin's hair, tugging it back hard enough to have his human cry out from the pain. It makes Nines' stomach clench in such a wonderful way, hot with arousal and he twists his fingers tight through Reed's hair until he can feel some snapping. 

"I said. _Shut. Up._ Why do I have to own such a useless bitch? You're unable to follow even the most basic instructions."

Reed nods his head his grasp, still sniffling and Nines forcefully yanks his head round to look at his face... Some may find it unattractive at the moment... Tears dripping down and cheeks blotchy, his bitten lip smeared with blood and the side of his mouth damp with drool. However RK900 finds it a rather fetching sight indeed, so messy and feeble. _Broken._

RK900 pulls his lip up in repugnance and instead lies, just because he can, because it will please him, because it will hurt. "How _ugly_..."

Gavin avoids eye contact with him, looking to the side as his lip quivers and the snivels grow in volume. "I-I'm sorry..."

RK900 lets go of the grip on his pet's hair and instead shoves Gavin down flat on the mattress, cock sliding free with a slight spring. He smirks at the smears of red mixed into the lube along his length. He did give Reed a chance but his partner squandered it and Nines loved every second of forcing Gavin open around his cock. 

Nines moves to have his legs on the outside of Reed's and guides himself back into his bitch's slick heat, laying across him. He likes this position, having Gavin beneath and enveloped by him entirely, even if his jeans are a little restrictive like this. Nines breaks character once more to check if his pet is still lucid, resting his chin over Gavin's shoulder. "Do you remember how to stop me?"

Reed nods, swallowing down his tears and RK900 insists. "Speak."

His human sniffles and murmurs. "I tap out."

Nines nods. It's important Gavin remembers that, his partner's a little far gone and he needed to check... Now they can continue. "But you're not going to do that are you Gavin? You're going to let me do whatever I want because you have no self worth..."

RK900 slips a hand up Gavin's throat, squeezing lightly as he rounds his hips down against his partner below. He speaks by Reed's ear, voice lecherous. "... I can give your miserable life meaning, my Love. I can give you a purpose..."

Reed's breath shakes on the exhale as Nines tightens his grip enough to have his middle finger and thumb partially blocking his carotids. He knows Gavin wants to be choked this particular way during their scene, but he'll have to switch tactics when his control starts slipping, Nines doesn't want his hand around Gavin's throat when he's like that. RK900 thrusts in again, soaking up the squirms from his pet below and his thirium pump beats hard at the words that are going to cross his lips. 

It's awful really... That he finds this arousing, but the thought of Gavin wanting to give everything up for his pleasure and the way his masochistic bitch gets off on the thought is intoxicating. It fuels his ego to the point of spilling over and has a uniquely dark lust thrumming through his chassis, even more so than using his phallus to block Reed's air flow. RK900 squeezes just a fraction tighter and his partner's tears start to slow as his mouth falls open in a silent moan. 

Nines continues slowly fucking into his human's hole and the coil in his gut tightens with heat as he whispers those terrible, wonderful words in Reed's ear. "This is what you want isn't it, Gavin? To die with a dick in your ass?"

The words hit his pet hard and Gavin sharply inhales, breath rasping from the slight pressure on his windpipe as Reed grinds his own hips into the mattress, whimpering. Nines takes a deep, slow controlled breath at the reaction, holding his hand in place while keeping an eye on Gavin's vitals. _They're acceptable considering they're having sex and he's choking him._

RK900 presses his face against the side of Gavin's head, lips against his skin. "Answer me, or I'll just leave you to your meaningless existence."

Reed nods against his head, breath shaking and eyes rolling up as Nines keeps the slow deep penetration of his bitch. Gavin's confirmation has the feeling of supremacy trickling through his artificial veins and Nines leans down to bite into his human's soft flesh, marking him again. He holds his lips over the bite, sucking lightly to draw out the blood while bruising him in the process. 

Nines wants a mark of ownership over his submissive that he can see from the other side of their house, deep purple and beautiful. RK900 massages his tongue against the fresh wound and Gavin makes soft noises in his throat. _He missed biting Gavin so much... Sampling his human's lifeblood... It's such a decadent indulgence._

RK900 takes great pleasure in the analysis and brings his hips back to buck hard into Reed, slapping up against his skin. Gavin moans loudly at that thrust, asshole tightening around his girth and Nines removes the hand squeezing his pet's throat. Nines would wager Reed's also ready to move onto the end of their scene, his own cock is aching and RK900 suspects the only reason Gavin hasn't reached ejaculation is because he cannot touch himself like this. 

Nines breathes hard as he clasps a hand over Gavin's mouth and nose, crossing over his other arm to keep it in place. He feels so powerful... He could do anything he wanted in this moment and his bitch couldn't do a single thing to stop him. His partner lets out a muffled whine in his throat that goes no where as his fingers claw across RK900's forearm. _Oh? Is his pet back to struggling again?_

RK900 doesn't move, that's not what they agreed upon to tap out and Nines picks up the pace inside of his partner. "It's too late my Love, there's nothing you can do. You already agreed to give yourself to me."

Gavin thrashes a little on the spot and Nines can feel his partner rounding himself against the mattress for friction again so RK900 thrusts harder. It has Reed clamping down around his erection and fingers digging into his forearm with a stifled moan. 

Nines has his attention completely divided, half of on himself inside of Gavin and half checking his vitals. _He's fairly certain that if Reed's phone were to ring, he wouldn't even register the noise._ He has to dedicate everything to this moment. Nines keeps thrusting and he can already feel himself nearing orgasm from the mere thought of the things he's going to say. 

Gavin tugs at his arm, writhing on the spot and Nines speaks softly by his ear, shushing him. "It's Okay, my Love... Just give up... Let everything go and give yourself to me, _everything_. "

He can feel Reed shudder beneath him and the useless suctioning of air against his palm as he attempts to breathe, chest spasming. Nines groans and keeps his arms in place until Gavin's slapping the mattress, vibrations reverberating through them and he lets go. His human gasps, breath shaking and RK900 wipes his wet palm across the bed sheets. The fluids do not bother him in the slightest however Nines doesn't want Reed to breathe any in if he can help it.

He allows Gavin to get his breath back, listening for _Blue_ but it's never said so Nines covers his nose and mouth again, tilting his human's head to the side to make eye contact. "This is it, Gavin... Your last act, you're going to bring me such immense pleasure... Aren't you grateful I'm going to give your life meaning, my Love?"

Gavin's eyes water, bloodshot from the crying and he nods, holding eye contact. Nines lets his hand slip just enough to allow Reed a small intake of oxygen, extending their finale and RK900 can feel the cool air being sucked past his wet digits. He still speaks softly but allows malice to leak into his words. "Of course you are... Not that your consent or opinion matters. You should do it simply because you're supposed to as my obedient little bitch. Your life belongs to me."

RK900 can feel his human's slick tongue brush across the underside of his palm as he finishes his sentence. _It feels delightful._ He slips his middle finger into Gavin's mouth for a moment, stroking his digit across the surface of his tongue before withdrawing to seal his hand over properly, locking his other arm around again. 

He focuses, only two things will stop him. _Gavin slapping the mattress or a poor reading on his vitals._ Nines brings his knees forward slightly and fucks deep into his partner's asshole, abdomen coiled tight as he leans down to speak by Reed's ear, echoing his written words. "This is it, Gavin. I'm not going to stop... I'm going to keep fucking you and choking you until I come, even if you run out of air."

RK900 feels a deep thrill at saying the words out loud and breaths hard, while Gavin cannot. _He finds it almost humorous that the being who requires oxygen to survive is without and the one who does not need any, has it in great abundance._ Nines rounds his hips firmly against his human, Gavin's rim tight and massaging along his shaft as he continues, panting slightly. "Or perhaps I'll ejaculate and continue... Just because I can, the last thing you'll feel will be my orgasm."

His partner's arousal spikes at the words, as does his heart rate and Nines keeps his arms in place even as Gavin's face starts going red. Honestly at this point RK900 could climax, he can feel it taut in his groin but keeping focused on Gavin's vitals is distracting him just enough to hold it back. 

Nines decides to share this piece of information with his human, albeit with a breathless half - lie. His intentions are to stop, but that doesn't mean Nines can't fantasize that in this moment that he means the words, especially when he knows how they will scratch his partner's own twisted kinks. "I could have reached climax already but I'm holding it back... I think I really want to do it, my Love. I want to feel that rush, will you let me?"

Gavin nods weakly and Nines can feel his pet's lips trembling against his palm as his lungs attempt to pull in air. RK900's abdomen is almost bubbling at this point, balls tight and he's truly holding himself back, shivers crawling down his spine at the fantasy of going through with it. Nines groans low in his throat and Reed's hands return to grab onto his forearms. 

Nines keeps up his pace, trying not to let himself ejaculate yet as Gavin struggles beneath grow weaker. He swallows hard before resting his head against Reed's, voice rough. "I'm going to do it Gavin. I'm going to have the best orgasm of my life and all you have to do is give up yours."

His human bucks up against him, a strangled grunt caught in his throat, silenced by Nines' palm and he feels Gavin's asshole clench down round his cock as his partner comes. RK900 hits his own climax only a second after and shakily removes his hand as the orgasm he's been holding back rips through with blinding intensity. He can hear Reed gasping in air as Nines hand grips tight into the bed sheets, body going rigid with a loud groan. 

Nines keeps thrusting into Gavin, the high lingering across his chassis and he pants hard, riding it out. "Fuck... Oh _fuck_..."

He lets out a quiet, shaking laugh as he slows, limbs trembling and Gavin mirrors his profanities below with a whimper. Nines tries to get himself back together, processors struggling and he carefully eases himself out of Gavin, pushing himself to the side of his partner before cupping a hand under his cheek. "Are you Okay?"

Gavin nods, still gasping and eyes wet with a weak chuckle of his own as RK900 pulls his shivering body close. His own hand is shaking as he brushes it down his partner's back and Nines presses a kiss to Gavin's forehead. "It's Okay... You're Okay, my Love."

Reed's whole body is trembling - likely from the adrenaline - and Nines holds him close. Gavin just went through a lot and he won't allow his partner to sub drop after their scene. _He refuses to let that happen._

Nines speaks quietly, tremors in his vocal unit as he keeps pressing kisses across his lover's hair. "You know I would never do such things..."

Gavin nods against him, quiet and RK900 tenderly tilts his human's chin up to look at him. Gavin's expression is peaceful and he looks exhausted. Nines smiles a little, brushing a thumb over his cheek. "Drifting through subspace, my Love?" 

The corner of Gavin's lip goes up and he blinks slowly with a sniff, leaning into the touch. "A bit... Kinda. Just good."

Nines leans down to kiss his lips and Gavin shuffles round to take his usual spot of draping himself across his side, his partner's phallus slick with semen pressed against his thigh. RK900's thirium pump aches... _He missed this so very, very much... Being close with his love..._ Nines holds Gavin's shivering body close and makes up for some of his earlier words, he does not wish for his partner to believe that he holds him in low regard. _He's stunning._

RK900 brushes a hand along his human's spine. "Are you with me, my Love?"

Reed hums quietly in confirmation, breathing labored and Nines starts with his reassurances, pressing kisses to Gavin's messed up hair. "You know I'm far from humble, Gavin... I could have anyone I want and I want you, you're absolutely perfect... Letting me say such awful things to you. I'm so lucky to have such a resilient lover..."

His partner smiles against his chest, not speaking but Nines can feel Reed squeezing him with the arm across his torso. RK900 slips his hand along Gavin's side then down to gently grope at his insignia carved into Reed's thigh, middle finger tracing the loop of his _9_. It makes his pet whine, face pressed against Nines' pectoral. "I didn't mean any of those words in our scene... Well, you are my bitch and your hole belongs to me but aside from that..."

Gavin snorts out a laugh, air huffing across Nines' sensors and it makes him smile. RK900 gently squeezes the scar in his palm and speaks matter of factly. "You know you own me too, my Love? I'd allow you to engrave my chassis if you asked."

That gets his partner's attention and Gavin looks up, eyes searching across his face for a lie. _There is none, he would allow his lover's name on him._ Reed blinks, voice still weak. "You're serious?"

Nines nods. "Completely."

"Might take you up on that." Gavin smiles a bit, sniffing and wipes a hand across his face, likely realizing the state he's in... Not that Nines cares a single bit. Reed laughs softly, still fatigued. "Urgh, I'm a fucking mess..."

Nines leans down, pressing a kiss to Gavin before lifting his hips off the bed to pull his jeans up, lube, semen and scarlet still slick across his flaccid member. "Likewise, my Love. I'll go and retrieve a few things, you stay here and rest."

His partner doesn't argue, he just rolls off and lays across his stomach again, cheek pressed to the sheets with a lazy smile. "Okay..."

RK900 slides himself off their bed, first going to the bathroom for a hand cloth to clean his phallus before Nines can tuck himself back into his underwear. He sheds his jeans, placing them on the laundry pile before going to their kitchen. _It's good to be home..._ RK900 throat goes a little tight, his emotions may be slightly raw from their scene but just the familiarity of his surroundings has Nines' thirium pump aching. 

He frowns around a smile, letting his eyes sting a little as he picks up a bottle water and a chocolate bar to help replenish his partner's blood sugar levels. Nines walks back through, letting his eyes wander over their home and he's impressed, Gavin kept it relatively tidy. He makes one more stop by the bathroom again, wetting half of a small hand towel before sitting back on their bed. 

His partner is a little more lucid but certainly still exhausted as Gavin smiles over, laying mostly on his front with the top half of his torso turned slightly to the side. "Thanks."

Nines sits cross legged, passing the food and water over to Gavin after clicking the cap off the bottle. Reed wipes his face down with the towel before drinking and - as usual - after the first sip of water, it makes his human realize just how thirsty he is. He watches the water level rapidly decrease before Gavin's handing it back to start on the chocolate. 

RK900 just enjoys being back home, tending to his human after indulging themselves in their sadomasochistic scenes. _Everything is perfect again._ Nines hears Gavin groan in annoyance as he's scanning across their room and he looks back, fearful for a moment that his partner is unhappy. However he's just grumpily kicking off his sweatpants without using his hands. 

Nines chuckles at the action which would be easier if his partner would stop being so lazy and just reach down to remove them instead. He's observed Gavin many times struggling across their couch and bed, refusing to move while trying to reach an object that if he would just stand up, would take a second to retrieve. "Would you like some help, my Love?"

Gavin purses his lips, frowning down at himself with a distracted. "Nope."

Nines laughs like he hasn't done in a while and shrugs. _His partner is so stubborn, even over the most trivial things._ "As you wish. Good luck."

Reed snorts quietly and eventually he kicks them off the edge of their bed before looking at him with accusatory squinting of his eyes. His voice remains playful however as Gavin reminds him. "You tore me."

RK900 feigns indifference, eyebrows raised with a smile. "I know. It's hardly my fault that you insisted on struggling for so long, I _did_ give you the opportunity to be stretched out again."

Gavin shakes his head with a scoff of disbelief, muttering. "Evil toaster..."

Nines chuckles to himself then relents, brushing a hand over his partner's hip and the bruises beginning to form over his skin. "While there is little I can do to help the healing process, short of abstaining from penetrating you, I can always _kiss_ it better if that would help?"

His human perks an eyebrow and smirks lazily. "You wanna eat me out... Like this?"

Nines gives a slow single nod, allowing his own smirk to tug up at the side of his mouth. "Yes, I feel I owe that much... Though I would like a little favor in return."

Gavin rolls his eyes with a groan, resting his head back on the bed, likely expecting something bothersome. "Shoulda fucking known... Alright, what is it? And I seriously have like, no fucking energy left Nines, so don't expect much from me."

RK900 slides his hand along his partner's thigh with a warm smile, knowing Gavin shall perk up once he hears his offer. "Do you have enough energy to reach ejaculation again?"

Reed tuts, likely at his phrasing of the question. "Reach ejacu-... _Fucks sake_... I dunno, maybe? I guess I can get it up again but I mean it Nines, I'm fucking exhausted."

Nines tilts his head, watching for his human's reaction. "Too exhausted to lay down and let me enjoy myself on your cock? I've rather missed having you inside of me... But if you're too tired I understand, my Love"

The grin that goes across his partner's mouth is almost comical, eyes open again and Nines struggles to keep his passive expression as Gavin _surprisingly_ changes his mind concerning his fatigue. "Shit... I'm never too tired to have you ride my dick, Tincan. You really want to?"

Nines gives a light snort. "You word things so gracefully, my Love... And yes, I may even be so kind as to not tie you down this time. I rather enjoy you groping at my ass."

Gavin huffs hard, eyes running down the android's body and Nines basks in the appreciation of his form. "I love it when you let me do stuff like that, Nines... Seriously."

Nines moves up onto his knees and takes his partner's hand, sliding it up the leg of his underwear with a sigh, feeling Gavin already grasping his fingers across his behind. "You're welcome to indulge yourself whenever you please."

Reed swallows, eyes unfocused as Nines feels his hand smoothing over his rear, squeezing. _He missed this as well... Letting his partner paw all over his body._ Gavin spends a moment caressing over him before looking up and the words catch Nines off guard. "I fucking love you, Nines. You're so fucking perfect..."

He blinks for a moment at the unprompted declaration, chest warm and Nines can feel thirium leak into his cheeks. "I love you too... Though that was rather unexpected my Love, what made you say that?"

Gavin frowns, slipping his hand out from beneath the fabric of Nines' underwear and his partner pushes himself up to sit next to him. RK900 tilts his head, eyebrows knitted in confusion at Gavin's expression. _Should he not have said that?_

Reed pulls in a breath and sighs, making a face before looking at him with a serious expression. "Look... I know I can be a dick and whatever but.. Hell, even I know saying you love someone when you've been with them half a fucking year shouldn't be a surprise..."

 _Oh..._ Nines listens.

Gavin fidgets on the spot, looking back down at the bed sheets and picks at invisible fluff, pulling faces. "The past two weeks have been a fucking nightmare, it's really put shit into perspective and I already feel better now you're back... I'm sorry if... Okay, I know I'm a cold fuck sometimes but... I don't want you thinking I don't care. I do, alright? I fucking love you and I'm seriously lucky to have you.. I'm sorry if I don't act like it all the time..."

Nines is a little speechless, which is quite something considering he knows just over two hundred thousand words in English alone. He blinks and tries to stop his scowl from flickering over his expression as he tries to concentrate on forming a sentence. "I... I do not doubt your affections my Love. I apologize if I made you feel as if I do. I was merely cau-"

Gavin groans with an irritated expression that stops RK900 in his tracks, closing his mouth again. _Incorrect response._ Reed places his hands on his shoulders and Nines looks down at one of them before looking back up in time to have Gavin's lips planted against his. _He's very confused, this is... Unusual._ It's not his human's normal type of self initiated kissing, it's like a replica of Nines' own when trying to express his love. _Oh..._

RK900 opens his mouth to deepen their kiss but allows Gavin to control it, letting his hands rest across his partner's thighs in front of him. Usually he guides their kissing, however Nines finds it's very pleasant not to think this time and just allows himself to become immersed in his lover's taste. Gavin's hands slide up his neck to cup either side of his head, pulling him closer and Nines can feel his partner sigh through his nose. 

It lasts a short yet long while and Reed's face is flushed when he parts, looking almost embarrassed. Nines smiles warmly, feeling a blue tingle across his own cheeks and takes one of the hands from his shoulder to hold. He's aware Gavin isn't one for holding hands and is prepared for his partner to pull away, but he doesn't. Gavin just squeezes it back, forcing out a smile and Nines moves to thread their fingers. _This is more than pleasant..._

Gavin gives his eyes a light roll, shaking their hands on the spot with a mutter. "This is so gaaaay..."

Nines can't help himself, he laughs hard at the ridiculous statement and shakes his head. "Oh, my Love... What was this before?"

Gavin raises his eyebrows, lifting their hands up to make a point. "Not this fucking gay, Tincan. That's for sure... Christ." 

His partner chuckles before letting their hands drop again and Nines sighs happily at Gavin's thumb brushing across the back of his hand. Usually moments like this are reserved for when his human is on the verge of sleep, it's wonderful to enjoy this moment with him. Nines tilts his head, stating his thoughts in hopes of his partner wanting to do this again in the future. "I like this very much..."

Gavin nods, brows knitted a little before giving him a lop sided smile. "Yeah, it's alright."

Nines realizes he is yet to reciprocate on Gavin's declaration of love during his speech and quickly remedies it. "Also, I love you too. You distracted me earlier and I forgot."

Reed blows air noisily from between his lips. "You don't gotta fucking say it back every time."

"Yes, I do."

Gavin rolls his eyes. "Fine, Tincan. Be an obsessive compulsive prick over this shit. I'll just say it a fuckton of times and then you'll have to look back and count them."

Nines scoffs in disbelief. "You really have to make everything as difficult as possible, don't you?"

Reed gives him a smug grin, popping the _'p'_ at the end. "Yup."

RK900 shakes his head and after a moment Gavin leans forward, cocky attitude returning. "Anyways, didn't you promise you were gonna eat my ass, Tincan?"

Nines raises an eyebrow. "I promised nothing. It was merely an offer, I can still withdraw it."

Gavin snorts, not backing down with a smirk. "No, it was half of a deal."

Nines shrugs lightly, gazing over to their toy chest. "We have dildos, I can satisfy my own needs."

His partner groans in annoyance. "Come on... You owe me. It stung the whole fucking time."

Nines gives a mock sigh of defeat. _Honestly he's quite eager to rim his partner in this condition, the analysis will be thrilling... And he's looking forward to receiving._ "Very well, I suppose I should repay you..."

Gavin grins with an excited huff. "Yeah, you should."

RK900 shakes his head with a smile. _How did he end up with such an insolent submissive? Oh, well... Besides, it's fun._ Nines wouldn't have it any other way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer to get out, it was a lot of writing.
> 
> gavin: *gets fucked in the ass* "hell yea"  
> also gavin: *holds hands with his bf* "wow this is gay
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for Kudos and doubly so for Comments, they fuel me! <3  
> (and really kinda needs that fuel rn)


	2. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines gives Gavin some TLC after their session then decides to further indulge his human's wishes of wanting to take a more assertive role in their fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (overwhelmed myself a bit with the last chapter's word count, gonna settle into something more manageable from now on like 5000-7000)

_It was perfect... Totally worth the wait._ Nines might as well have jumped into his own head for their scene because his android scratched every itch that had been building up while he'd been away. Hearing Nines say those fucked up words out loud sent rushes of blood to his dick with every syllable and for a while... Gavin was seriously sinking into accepting his fate. _It was euphoric._

It's been a while since he's come without jerking himself off but the pressure was too much and Nines fucking him into the mattress _just_ got him there... _Damn, if it wasn't intense though._ Gavin's mind blanked out when he hit it, for a moment there was nothing but pure bliss surging through him and Nines pounding his ass. 

The fact his partner likes the thought makes it so much fucking better, it wouldn't be nearly as good if Nines wasn't into it and shit... _Is he into it._ He could feel the android's dick jolt inside him when Nines started with the threats but the ones that stuck with Gavin have to be. _"The last thing you'll feel will be my orgasm."_ And. _"I'm going to have the best orgasm of my life and all you have to do is give up yours."_ He's gonna remember those and jerk off to them so many fucking times.

That's a big part of the fantasy, giving someone that ultimate high and being able to feel or hear it while he's fading out. He vaguely wondered if Nines might be up for doing it till he passes out one day, just to see what that's actually like... But it's like the whole _'Don't meet your heroes'_ crap. It might freak him or even his partner out and fuck up their scenes, and no way is he risking that. It's too damn good. Nines can take him right up to the edge anyways. 

Of course Nines started with the fussing afterwards. Honestly Gavin felt fine aside from his anxiety clinging onto the whole _'Sometimes I wonder what I see in such a pitiful excuse of humanity.'_ That was what broke him, really crushed his heart but Nines mended it with his sappy shit again. His android always knows what to say afterwards to stop him dwelling on any of that negative crap. He felt so fucking free after that, used up, fucked up and adored. _That last piece was always missing with everyone else..._

It really sunk in how good life is now Nines is around when he had his hand up his partner's boxers, weird moment for it to, but it did. After everything... Their rape scene, their snuff scene and being completely made to feel like nothing more than dirt, then lifted back up to be offered meaning by agreeing - in the moment - to let Nines end him for a kick... After all that, he gets to have the other stuff too. What they have may not be 'normal' by most peoples' standards but Gavin doubts he could ever settle for truly normal anyways. 

In that moment though, after all their rough shit, just having his dominant - his boyfriend - kneeling there, eyes half lidded and sighing as he squeezed at his partner's ass, he could see just how far they've come... Gavin realized on his birthday that while he isn't a full on dominant in any way - that's for fucking sure - he loves taking control to make his boyfriend feel good. He likes seeing him relaxed, turned on and enjoying himself... Maybe he likes teasing Nines when he can't do anything about it as well. _And watching him fall apart is the most fucking amazing thing ever..._

Nines has changed so much since they started all this crap and so has he... The android used to tie him down and blindfold him to ride his cock, he wouldn't - maybe even couldn't - do it any other way. Gavin didn't want anything other than to just get hurt, used and beaten, then curl up alone to lick his wounds. They've both changed, balanced each other out and it just kind of hit him in that moment, how good his life is now. With Nines there. 

That fucking godlike man just kneeling there, completely relaxed as Gavin groped over him... Something neither of them could've done in the beginning. Nines would've been as stiff as a board and Gavin wouldn't have been able to see the point in doing it. His partner dragged him out of a hole he'd been digging for himself, the walls about ready to cave in and Gavin couldn't have given less of a shit when they did. He'd was toeing the line of no return.

He couldn't help but look up and tell his partner how grateful he was, how he saved him, how much he loved him, how fucking perfect he is... It stabbed like a goddamn knife in Gavin's heart to see him surprised at the words, it's just fucking wrong. Nines gives him so much and all he does is take, take, take. 

So he pushed himself, made a sappy declaration of love that had Gavin's stomach twisting in knots and even then the stupid prick didn't realize what he was trying to get across. He didn't want Nines to feel bad, he was trying to share his feelings and since words didn't work, he tried actions instead because apparently they speak louder than words. 

Gavin's a little more than rusty in the whole _'taking the lead'_ department when it comes to intimate stuff, so he tried to kiss him like his partner does. It felt... _Really_ fucking good but also had him feeling kinda sick, flushed and weird about taking the lead because Gavin was sure he was doing it wrong at first. It got more natural as they went along and he even brushed his hands up to hold Nines in place, pushing their kiss deeper. Any worry he had about their kiss being crap, melted away when he saw Nines' cheeks were blue. _Fuck, he loves making his android blush. He's almost getting a damn kink for that thirium flush._

Nines going for his hand made his stomach flip a little, he generally avoids doing that unless it's for a safetouch or Gavin's too tired to fuss about it... But, as usual, Nines makes it okay. It actually felt really nice, calming and made his chest ache a bit so Gavin squeezed his hand back. 

He was lost in the moment for a long minute, just focused on his boyfriend's hand in his and the little movements of his fingers. Gavin even found himself wondering what it might be like to hold his hand when it's all white and glowy. That had reality sinking back in and Gavin couldn't help but think. _Yeah, this is pretty fucking gay._

Though they're both some kind of bi, Gavin doesn't care enough to find out exactly what he is. He likes ass, he likes cock, he likes tits, he likes pussy. That's good enough for him. Though cock's gotta be pretty far up the list... He's never asked what Nines' preference is exactly but he knows the android swings both ways a bit at least. He remembers when Nines fucked Tina just to have his partner drag Gavin over to lick her out after. _Damn, that was degrading and hot as all hell..._

 _And now Nines is gonna do it to himself._

Reed grins smugly to himself thinking about it, even though he knows Nines is gonna get off on it and won't find it embarrassing in the slightest, doesn't mean he can't think about how it should shame him. His partner's blood kink certainly has it's perks now Nines has torn him, most people would be noping the fuck out at the thought, but his partner's probably hyped over getting to rim him like this. 

Gavin's still exhausted, their scene took a lot out of him and the thought of having to hold himself up on all fours for Nines kinda ruins the fun of getting rimmed in the first place, so Gavin decided to pile up their bed sheets and pillows into a mound on their bed to lay on. It keeps him in the position of being on all fours and he can even lay his head down on the pillows stacked beneath. 

Reed tucks his arms under the pillow below him and lays his cheek down on the soft fabric, not really having to support himself at all. _It's comfy as fuck._ His legs are spread out either side, shins against the mattress and Gavin again wonders why Nines is waiting around. 

He smirks lazily into the pillow. "Hey Tincan, you putting on a bib or what?"

A snort comes from somewhere behind. "Don't be absurd, Reed."

Gavin chuckles to himself, closing his eyes. "What you doing then?"

"Admiring my work."

Gavin rolls his eyes beneath their lids and shakes his head into the pillow. _Nines and his fucking canvas artwork crap._ He grumbles. "Why don't you admire me tomorrow when the bruises actually show up properly..."

He hears a sigh from the android - one of light annoyance - before hands are gripping his cheeks. "Impatient as ever, Detective..."

Gavin exhales quietly as Nines plants a kiss to his ass cheek. Of course it's followed by his partner pressing teeth to his skin but it's not a proper bite, Nines just puts a little pressure across it then lets go. _It's nice... Teasy._ Gavin moves his knees out a little more as the kisses trail towards his cleft before Nines is repeating the action along his other cheek. 

He can feel himself being spread and Gavin's mouth falls open with a silent sigh as Nines lays a wet kiss over his hole. _It feels amazing._ It's so fucking relaxing and after all that brutality, it's just what he needs. His whole body goes floppy, except his dick, which is starting to chub back out again. Gavin's pretty sure he can go another round but he still needs some time to fully recover.

Reed's eyelids flutter as Nines swipes his tongue across him, a barely audible groan in Gavin's throat and he sighs out. _"Fuck..."_

There's a soft hum of agreement from his partner as Nines flicks his tongue across the rim before dipping his tongue inside. Gavin's still stretched out from Nines' cock and it has the advantage of his partner being able to get his tongue inside without having to ease him open with a finger first. 

Reed's eyes roll back when Nines cups the front of his shaft in hand, lining it up with his taint to lick a slow stripe from the head of his cock to his asshole. He sighs hard, eyebrows furrowed slightly and Gavin has to fight against biting down on his lip since Nines has already attacked him there. "Fuck, Nines..."

It's switching his brain off a bit, cock aching as the android shoves his face firmly against Gavin's ass to lap his tongue inside. He clenches down around his partner's tongue on impulse and Reed can feel Nines smiling against his backside before an open mouthed kiss is being planted over his hole, suctioning a little. A weird whimpering noise forces its way up Gavin's throat and his cheeks go hot. "Jesus... Easy..."

Nines drags the flat of his tongue across Gavin's taint, letting it slip back into his hole on the way up before informing him. "No."

Reed lets out a weak chuckle into the pillow hearing that but it's soon cut off by Nines going back to practically making out with his ass, tongue about as deep as it's possible to go. It has his head spinning and all he can do is quietly mumble nonsense to himself as Nines grips onto Gavin's hips to pull him back against his face. _Christ, his partner never does anything half assed... Including eating his._

He can feel his android's soft tongue lapping across the inside and it has Gavin melting on the spot when there's a break because he knows that's Nines swallowing his jizz. That fact almost has his mind blanking out again for a second and Gavin lets out a breathy groan, fingers gripping into the pillow beneath with a shudder.

Nines pulls back to plant sloppy open mouth kisses over him again and Reed mumbles out, brain elsewhere. "Please, fuck... Don't stop..."

His partner chuckles softly, hands on Gavin's hips as he continues the wet kisses. "Very well, just a minute longer but... I'm rather eager to move... onto the other half of our exchange, my Love."

 _Oh yeah... He forgot about that for a moment._ Gavin sighs hard as Nines shoves his face back against him, tongue dipping into his ass and Reed can hear the wet, suctioned noises of his partner kissing over his hole as he parts each time. Nines swirls his tongue round and Gavin shoves his face into the pillow, groaning deep in his throat as he arches down his spine. 

His partner leans back again and Gavin lets out a quiet noise of disappointment as Nines presses light parting kisses to his hole again. _Dammit, he could probably fall asleep to Nines eating him out like that... If it didn't make him blow his load first, then he'd sleep. Maybe Nines will let him try it one day..._ Reed's eyes flutter open again, body putty and he groans once more to the android taking his semi hard cock up to the hilt, suctioning back down to the glans before moving away. 

Reed slowly rolls himself off the pile of bed sheets and sprawls himself out on his back with a lazy grin instead, gazing over to Nines looking pretty fucking pleased with himself. The android pops his eyebrows. "Satisfied, my Love?"

Gavin nods slowly, face warm and cock laying across his stomach. He stretches out a little before exhaling hard, enjoying the relaxing glow. "Fuck yeah..."

Nines chuckles, moving to sit on top of him and Gavin can't help but think of how he'll be inside of him soon, it's been way too long since he's properly fucked Nines. Gavin's still thinking about it when his partner starts leaning down and Reed throws an arm over his own face because he knows what that fucking toaster's up to. "Hell, no."

The android raises an eyebrow, smirking and starts to tug on his forearm. "Come now, my Love. Don't be difficult, we've already established it's pointless to fight me."

Gavin shakes his head, adding the other arm and leans his mouth into the crook of his elbow, words muffled against the skin. "Absolutely, hell no fucking way are you kissing me. No."

Nines chuckles evilly as he leans down while pulling on Reed's arms and Gavin mock sobs, hiding his face as his partner keeps tugging. "You do realize that the more you struggle, the more determined it makes me to follow through with my mission? You're making this too fun."

Reed presses his mouth hard into the inside of his elbow, humming out a. _"Nu uh."_ before whimpering around a weak laugh as Nines manages to get his arms up. 

He shrinks back, trying to look away but the evil prick still plants one on him, forcing his tongue in and Gavin reluctantly accepts it. _Nothing good ever lasts..._

Nines has a smug as fuck look on his face when he parts and Gavin sticks his tongue out pretending to gag. "Ugh, No man should be made to taste his own ass... I hate you."

Nines snickers to himself then raises his eyebrows with a light shrug, still sitting on Gavin's stomach - though he knows the android is supporting a lot of his own weight. "You fell in love with a sadist. I'm afraid you'll just have to make peace with the fact that I enjoy making you squirm... Though if you hate me, perhaps you're no longer interested in penetrating me."

Gavin's quick to backtrack, smirking. "I don't hate you... But even if I did, I'd still tap that ass. So I guess you'll never know, Tincan."

Nines gives an unimpressed roll of his eyes. "Well, I'd like you to do a little more than just tap it if you wouldn't mind."

Reed grins, tongue pressed between his teeth before raising an eyebrow and Gavin helps himself to handful of his partner's ass, squeezing it in his palm. _Nines did say he could do it whenever he wanted._ "How about I spank it then?"

Nines hums in his throat before the corner of his mouth tugs up. "That would be acceptable... To begin with."

Gavin's smile grows and he takes a moment to debate pushing his luck before going through with it. "Hey Nines... Can I choose a couple kinky things for this?"

His android raises an eyebrow. "And what would they be?"

He continues running a hand over his partner's ass, just loving being able to grope at Nines like this and he summons up the courage to ask, wincing slightly. "I was thinking... Maybe... I kinda wanna see you in that G-string again and... Uh... Maybe, I could... Cuff you?"

Nines scoffs in disbelief and laughs before giving him a disapproving look. "It's barely been a month since your birthday. Why should I allow you to dominate me again so soon?"

Gavin pouts a bit at his reaction then smirks as he gets an idea and forces a wide smile up at Nines. "Because you _love_ me."

The android narrows his eyes, staring him down for a while before shaking his head with a half irritated smile, muttering. "...You little shit."

 _Yes!_ Reed grins, already giddy at the possibility of having won his partner over and he leans up, voice mockingly sweet. " _Your_ little shit."

Nines roll his eyes. "So it would seem... And where do you plan on cuffing me, my little shit?"

Reed snorts at that then feels his cheeks heat up at having to explain what he has pictured in his head. He wants Nines on top but for himself to be in control a bit, he wants his partner all sprawled out for him and fuck does Nines look hot in that G-string.... He _needs_ to see that again. Gavin's not sure how Nines is gonna take it but he guesses it's worth a shot. The worst he can do is say no. _Actually if he wanted, Nines could do a lot worse than just that... Not that he'd complain._

Gavin slides his hand round to rest on Nines' thigh, looking up just to the side of his android's head, not quite able to make eye contact. "I wanna lie down on my back and have you lay on top of me, facing up and I was thinking... I wanted to cuff your hands to the bed frame? I wanna like, touch you and stuff I guess..."

Nines' expression softens. "I haven't tried that position before..." His partner's LED circles yellow before returning to blue and Nines has a thoughtful look on his face. "Ah, bent spoons or pearly gates... I prefer the latter, quite a fitting name considering our scene... Yes, I would like to try this."

Reed pops his eyebrows and hums to himself. _He didn't know the name or whatever, he just saw it in a porn vid and kinda liked the thought of doing that with his partner sometime._ The realization then sinks in and his stomach starts fizzing in anticipation. "So I can do all that stuff?"

"Yes."

Gavin can't help grinning like an idiot hearing that, he was pretty sure Nines was going to say no. He watches his android swing a leg back over him before sliding off his boxers, dropping them over the side of their bed. 

Nines looks back over to him, kneeling naked on the mattress. "Well, are you going to retrieve your items or have you changed your mind?"

 _He most certainly has fucking not._ Gavin's quick to scrabble up and pushes himself off the bed, almost stumbling for a moment since his legs are a little unstable from their play. Reed takes it a little slower and digs through their lingerie drawer for the same pair as before, their black G-string with roses stitched into the translucent mesh front. He finds it with a giddy hit of excitement and arousal at getting to see Nines in them again before turning to their toy chest. 

Reed lifts the lid and debates which restraints he should use for a minute, choosing a pair of thick, black leather cuffs before turning back round to see Nines still waiting in the same spot. Gavin inhales deeply, good nerves continuing to bubble though him as he climbs back up onto their bed. He drops the cuffs on the mattress before holding out the panties, carefully biting down on the unwounded side of his lip. 

Nines takes them from his hand before leaning back on the mattress, slipping them up his long legs and Gavin sighs hard at seeing his partner in them again. _God, he looks sexy in those... The way they barely cover up his junk and that thin strip of fabric snug between his cheeks... He wants to fuck him already._

He stares openly at Nines' crotch and again gets an eyeful of his partner palming over himself, fingers brushing across the lace. "You seem rather fond of seeing me in these... Perhaps I'll wear them to work one day. Would you enjoy knowing I was wearing them beneath my jeans?"

Reed's cock aches at the thought alone, knowing his partner would be sitting there in the precinct, in a pair of lace panties. If Nines bent over and he caught a flash of the back riding up his ass... Gavin's not sure what would blow first, his mind or his load. _That android would torment him all damn day._

He swallows hard, still staring as Nines fondles over his junk and Gavin slowly nods, transfixed "Fuck yeah..."

"Interesting." Nines chuckles as he turns around to adjust their pile of bed sheets and pillows before laying himself across them the same way Gavin did for his rimjob, legs spread out and asshole on display. "Feel free to begin whenever you're ready, my Love."

Reed's cock twitches at the rare sight of his partner bent over for him and for a moment Gavin's tempted to try and top him in that position, but he seriously wants that other one... 

He wants to touch all over Nines and have his hands cuffed to the headboard, moving on top of him and unable to jerk himself off. He wants to make Nines feel so good he asks again, his android doesn't have to beg but he wants Nines to ask him. He wants to get his partner all worked up before he comes. _He should be able to last longer himself since he blew his load not too long ago._

Gavin moves over to kneel between Nines' legs and rubs a hand over his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. He's still giddy that he gets to do this... Gets to spank his dominant. _Holy shit..._ Reed smiles, taking in the view and drags his hand between Nines' cheeks, letting his middle finger slip across his asshole. _He can't wait to be inside there..._ He looks down at his hand, fingertip a little slippery and he smears it in with his thumb. _Nines is getting all wet for him, for his dick..._

Reed's still worn out from their play, he's not at full strength but dammit, he'll always have enough energy to do shit like this. Gavin rubs a firm circle into his android's ass cheek before bringing his hand back to give him a hard slap, the sound has arousal twisting in his gut again. It also has the android's skin glitching out, exposing a slither of the silicone beneath but not for the first time today. He's getting a little used to it, especially since his ass is just pure white underneath, not all panely with grey and whatever. _Unlike his fucking face..._

Nines makes a good noise from the impact though and it has confidence and zeal rushing into his veins. He fucking loves making his partner feel good but whenever he can get Nines to make noises, it hits deep in him... 

Gavin gives his cheek a firm squeeze before giving it a harsh smack again. "You like that, Tincan?"

===

RK900 more than likes this, it's both a new and rare indulgence for himself, he sighs contentedly. "Very much... Perhaps a little harder if you can, my Love."

Nines has noticed something missing from it however... He is not a masochist like Gavin, he derives little to no pleasure from pain but there's... _Something_ that's missing from the impact. When it does sting, it adds little to the experience, the force however is highly pleasant. 

His human delivers another slap across his behind, lighting up his sensors and it sends a pleasant tingle through his spinal column. Nines hums softly in his throat from the hit. _It's both relaxing and invigorating at the same time, much like taking out his frustrations on a submissive._

Nines tilts his head on the pillow, peeking over to see Gavin focused on his rear and cock almost fully erect now. _What a lovely sight..._ He asks again. "Harder if you're capable, my Love."

His pet furrows his brows but nods and Nines closes his eyes again to the delightful feeling of Gavin grabbing at his buttocks, squeezing and digging his fingers in. Reed's hand disappears then a forceful smack strikes his ass that has a joyful jolt go through him and Nines can feel a lazy smile on his features. "Harder."

Gavin huffs in annoyance behind him and soon another hard slap makes contact with his ass. "There, happy?"

RK900 thinks for a moment. _It's missing something... It's almost like a craving he can not identify, it's frustrating. He has the vague notion of what he's after but is still unable to pinpoint it exactly... But he is certain it requires more force._ Nines feels a little guilty to disappoint his pet but is truthful. "It is... Better, however if you are able to apply more force behind it, I would appreciate it."

Obviously Gavin is unhappy at his words. "I can't fucking do it harder, Nines. I'm worn out. I'm not like you."

Nines sighs quietly in mild discontentment but nods in agreement, his human went through quite the ordeal. "Of course. I apologize for pushing you, my Love... I just have this sense that something is missing. From what I understand it would be something akin to an itch and I can't quite seem to reach it, although I do get the distinct impression it requires a harder hit."

Reed's quiet for a moment and Nines is ready for their play to move onto Gavin preparing him for anal when instead of his palm making contact, his knuckles hit hard into the meat of Nines' cheek. _It reaches the itch. Lacking sting, impactful and leaves a solid ache lingering through his sensors. Yes, he likes that very much._ Nines hums quietly in his throat with a smile. " _Oh..._ If you wouldn't mind doing that again, my Love."

Gavin snickers behind him, resting a hand on Nines' rear. "Well shit... Didn't know you'd get off on me punching you in the ass, Nines."

RK900 raises his eyebrows to himself, correcting his partner though it's not strictly necessary. " _On_ my ass, not in. I'd rather you didn't fist me, Gavin."

His partner replies, voice a little smug. "I'll try, can't promise I won't slip."

Nines is aware that would be near impossible to achieve without preparation - having fisted Gavin himself - but he still looks back over his shoulder, tone firm. "You will be very sorry if you do."

Gavin doesn't answer this time and instead he lands another blow in the middle of his buttock, it's sends an oddly soothing ache sinking into his sensors. Nines exhales a soft groan, resting his head back down to enjoy this newly erotic sensation as Gavin's knuckles strike another on his opposite side with an audible thump. 

RK900 sighs, his partner landing another hit and Reed speaks a little breathlessly. _Gavin is tired after all, Nines is grateful his human is doing this for him._ "Damn, I seriously didn't think you had a masochistic streak Nines..."

He punctuates his sentence with yet another punch, solid weight thudding across his ass cheek. "This is not painful Gavin, it's... Soothing yet, slightly arousing."

His partner snorts lightly, throwing another fist at him but Nines can feel the power behind each one fading out. "Yeah, no shit. That's how I feel sometimes. Just admit it, you like a bit of pain, Tincan."

Nines grins to himself, a pleased hum in his throat as another punch is laid across his rear. "Perhaps..."

Reed scoffs and Nines can tell Gavin's hit his limit. His partner sighs, likely from exertion rather than irritation because his tone remains light. "Fine. Live in denial, but we do this shit all the time, Tincan. I bet there's some other stuff you like and you'll have to admit it eventually."

RK900 is more than happy to explore this side of himself with his partner... When he feels like it, that is. Besides, no matter how much he enjoys this, is doesn't begin to compare with mentally and physically wounding his human. This is merely pleasant. Much like the feeling of the sun on his sensors during the summer months, the way it would soak into him and bring his temperature up could trigger somnolence on occasion. _Although it did not trigger arousal._

"We shall see."

Gavin slaps a hand on his cheek with a sigh. "Yeah, we will... But, I'm all out, Nines. Tank's empty, I'm running on fumes here... Fuck..."

RK900 understands completely, he's still thankful his pet went through the trouble of fulfilling his indulgence since it was more strenuous than just some spanking. He offers. "Would you like to lie down and I can prepare myself to take you, my Love? That is, if you're past your refractory period now."

Reed makes a needy sound in his throat at that, fingers sliding down to Nines' cleft to run a digit over his asshole. "I wanna watch."

RK900 chuckles, pushing himself up and looks over to his human, pupils blown with desire. _Oh, how he delights in Gavin's appreciation of his form_. Nines smirks and taps a single finger to his pet's sternum. "Of course you do... Now, why don't you lie down like I said and I'll give you a _very_ close view, my Love..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines' punching kink is practically the equivalent of a RK900 worthy massage.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for Kudos and doubly so for Comments, they fuel me! <3  
> (and really kinda needs that fuel rn)


	3. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines lets Gavin have a bit of dominance and Gavin has his first go around with Nines' chassis... Also domestic fluffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Me and Blahhh have decided to make a discord server if anyone is interested ^^  
> It's gonna be a pretty NSFW server...so yeah  
> https://discord.gg/3m4Yamy :)

RK900 turns himself around from their pile of bed sheets and pillows before laying them up against headboard, placing two of the pillows slightly to the side in a semi circle for himself once he's on top of his partner. 

Nines ran a vague pre-construction of their positioning and if he is correct, it should provide some comfortable support for his neck and head since he will be slightly diagonal to his human. It should should also allow for a better distribution of his weight. He wonders if Gavin is aware of the fact he often locks some of his limbs into place when sitting on him... _Something he will be unable to do in the pearly gates position._

Gavin's waiting patiently on his knees, breathing heavy and eyes constantly drifting south on Nines' body as he organizes their bedding. _It's interesting how compliant his usually unruly bitch can become when given permission to penetrate... Likely because he does not wish for the offer to be withdrawn._

RK900 moves aside on his knees, pleased with his arrangement and takes his partner by the shoulders before gently guiding him in the general direction of their headboard. Of course Reed needs little persuasion and moves over to lay on his back, eyes still slowly scanning across Nines' body as he takes a position of sitting on his human's chest again, but this time facing away. 

Reed groans softly in his throat, almost turning into a low whine as RK900 backs up to have his ass closer to Gavin's face. Nines smiles to see his human's cock twitch in response then looks over his shoulder, eyebrows raised slightly. "Close enough, my Love?"

Gavin slowly exhales, resting a hand on Nines' thigh and he sounds - appropriately - distracted. "Little too close, I can't see properly..."

RK900 rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he turns around again. He's told Reed on many occasions he needs to purchase a pair of glasses or contact lenses for his mild presbyopia, but as usual his partner is either to proud or stubborn to do so. He won't remind him now since it may spoil Gavin's good mood but he makes a note to mention it later. "Let me know when I'm at the correct distance."

He slowly inches forward and it's only a few shuffles of his knees before Reed's fingers dig into his leg with a sigh, voice quiet. "Stop... Fuck, that's perfect. Damn..."

Nines basks under the praise from his human. _He loves this..._ The way Gavin gets aroused by his form, the way his hands grope at any part of himself within reaching distance and when Nines clenches in on himself, causing his phallus to jump, the action is mirrored below in excitement. It also causes RK900 to begin self lubricating and only a few flexes of faux muscle later, it has a trickle of wetness rolling down his perineum. 

RK900 leans down, resting a cheek on his partner's thigh as he slides a hand between them, fingers grazing past his genitalia to trace up the bead of lubrication before smearing it across his entrance. There's a sharp inhale from his pet that has Nines smirking and instead of easing in his finger from the tip, he presses the flat pad of his middle finger against his rim instead. He keeps slowly increasing the pressure until it breaches the ring, sinking into his asshole without resistance.

Gavin's hands brush over the curve of RK900's buttocks, up his back then back down to his thighs again. _It's very relaxing..._ Nines easily takes his digit to the knuckle then withdraws to ease in his forefinger beside it, squeezing around them them to make the process smoother and after a few pumps of his fingers, he's almost knuckle deep again. 

Nines refrained from fingering himself during their trip to Russia, he did not wish to give Connor any ideas, particularly after his failed attempt of asserting himself. He needs to be relaxed for this and now he's back home with his lover, he certainly is. He's missed the feeling of being lightly stretched, warmed up and invaded. _He's looking forward to having his partner's cock inside of him again..._

He carefully works his fingers into the right point, pads brushing across the bump along his anterior wall and Nines gently curls them in with a sigh. It sends a wave of just... _good_ through his groin. Tight and warm. RK900 repeats the action and closes his eyes as he slowly flexes them against his bio-prostate, stroking across and around the sensitive bump. He exhales harshly from his nose, mind slowly focusing on the pleasure radiating from that spot and it has him involuntarily tightening around his digits, adding to the slick coating them. 

Reed groans under his breath, nails gently scraping across Nines' sensors as his human drags them along the outside of his thighs. "Did you miss my dick while you were gone?" 

Nines smiles to himself, back arching down a little as he slowly scissors his fingers out before nudging them against his prostate and decides to share a little piece of information with his partner. "I did very much, my Love. One of my most frequently visited memories during masturbation was your birthday, although it left me feeling a little... Empty. I knew I needed you inside me when I arrived home."

Gavin lets out a long rough sound in his throat, a hand slipping past RK900's to cup at the android's balls, tenderly squeezing and fondling them. Nines quietly hums in appreciation of the luxurious attention being paid to his genitalia as his human leans forward, pressing a single kiss to his ass cheek. "Fuck... I didn't know you were that hungry for it. I guess we gotta start doing that more often then..."

Nines certainly won't complain about receiving more frequently, it truly is a wonderful feeling. His Love being inside of him is like nothing else and he adores the steady throb of Gavin's heartbeat against his rim, the speed slowly rising as he nears orgasm. The splatter of hot ejaculate inside across his insides and the way his partner ruts up into him in the final moments, chasing after the high. 

RK900 continues working on stretching himself open before pulling his fingers back far enough to ease in a third and he smirks to himself. "In all honestly, my Love. I'm always eager to have your cock inside of me. I just exercise a little self control."

Reed squirms below him, likely from a mixture of Nines' words and the view of him getting halfway along his digits. "Fucking don't... Dammit. I'll never turn you down... You got such a perfect ass Nines... Every part of of you is fucking perfect and I'll make you feel so damn good, I promise."

 _Aw... His pet is so worked up._ RK900 makes a thoughtful noise in is throat, soaking up Gavin's compliments as he spreads out the digits inside of his entrance. Nines grins lightly with a raised eyebrow, mostly to himself. "And why should I spoil my bitch? You're troublesome enough as it is without me treating you to my ass unrestricted, I feel it would only encourage your disobedience."

Gavin brushes his fingers along Nines' taint, applying a little pressure with his fingertips and it has RK900 sigh as his human answers. "Maybe it will... But then you'll have to discipline me more. Don't you want another excuse to fuck me up, Tincan?"

Nines chuckles softly, the sound quickly fading off into a satisfied hum as he gets his digits all the way inside, curling them in on himself again. _It does sound like a win-win for the both of them..._ He always loves having another reason to hurt his pet, what better reason than to put him back in his rightful place after a little self indulgence for them both. 

"Well, I do enjoy punishing you..."

Gavin groans out. "Yeah, you fucking do..." And Nines tenses around the digits in his asshole as his partner unexpectedly runs a fingertip along his rim. "You look ready to take me..."

 _He can't resist a tease._ The android slowly pumps the fingers in and out of his hole, clenching and causing himself to over-lubricate. "Hmm... Are you quite certain? I'm unsure..."

RK900's back stiffens as Gavin slides another finger into the gap below his middle finger and he can hear the neediness in Reed's voice. "Come on, Nines... Let me fill you up. I'll feel better than a couple fingers..."

Nines sighs and withdraws those fingers to let Gavin's take their place. _His partner would certainly feel better..._ He opens his eyes again and tilts his head down to gaze as his human's cock, fully erect and leaking out pre-ejaculate. It's a tantalizing sight... _He wants it... Gavin's cock belongs to him just as much as his hole does, every part of his lover's body belongs to him..._ He pushes the top half of his body up and grabs at Gavin's scar without warning, squeezing it firmly with his slick fingers. It has his partner inhaling sharply and his cock gives an interested twitch as Nines backs up a little to lay a kiss across it. _Mine._

He slowly drags the flat of his tongue across the '9' forever etched into his human and Gavin quietly whines out. _"Nines..."_

RK900 can feel the thickly textured surface grazing across his analysis buds and of course, a window pops up informing Nines that his own personal lubricant is smeared across the scar. It only fuels the sense of ownership over his lover and he huffs out across the wet flesh as Gavin brushes his fingers along Nines' prostate, desire leeching out into his abdomen. 

The urge to have his partner inside of him keeps growing and eventually RK900 submits, pushing himself up to remove his G-string first so he can avoid chaffing Gavin in this position before grabbing the handcuffs laying at the edge of their bed. Reed makes a dismayed noise in his throat as the lace underwear is dropped onto the floor. "Shame to see them go..."

He looks back over his shoulder to see Gavin pulling a forlorn expression down at the floor not even visible to him. "I do apologize, my Love. Will restraining me make up for that a little?"

Gavin nods slowly, eyes now focused on the cuffs and he holds out his hands to take the thick leather. Nines always makes sure to purchase the comfiest restraints for his partner and these are no exception. Sturdy leather with soft padding that lines the inside and strong buckles with equally strong hooks chaining the two cuffs together for easy release. It also puts aside the awful scenario of a submissive being unable to free themselves in an emergency. 

Nines holds his wrists out, watching in fascination as the black leather is encircled around his own wrists for a change before glancing up to see Reed's pupils blown and focused on the task at literal hand. Reed unclips one of the hooks and Nines turns around, carefully laying himself on top of his human while facing the ceiling. He gradually lowers his weight, Gavin's right shoulder just below Nines' left and his partner's breathing becomes lightly strained as his full weight is laid across him, unsupported. 

Gavin reaches for his hands and Nines listens to his partner's quiet grumblings as he secures the handcuffs to their headboard with a click. "Fuck, you're heavy..."

While RK900 is aware his alloys are dense and he doesn't want to hurt his human, he also can't pass up the opportunity irritate Reed. Nines asks in a lightly mockingly tone. "Are you complaining that I'm making it difficult for you to breathe, my Love? I know how you hate to be deprived of oxygen."

Gavin snorts at that, the movement lifting Nines slightly and his pet retorts. "Haha, fuck you. You were fantasizing about snuffing me out not too long ago so don't you kink shame me, Tincan."

Nines shrugs. "You agreed. It was completely consensual, you were lucky I didn't go through with it..." He does however take note of his human's labored breathing below. _He wants this to be a pleasant experience for his partner, not strenuous._ "Am I truly too heavy, my Love? I do not wish to cause you discomfort, we can try another position."

Gavin tuts lightly, dipping his head down to press a kiss to - what would pass for - Nines' rib cage just below his pit before mumbling against his skin. "Oh, shut up. I like it, alright? I can take it..." He moves his head back again and Nines can hear the smirk in it. "...And you're gonna take me."

RK900 lays his head across the pillows he arranged and places his legs either side Gavin's, bending them up slightly. He looks up at his cuffed hands, giving them a light experimental tug - limiters still in place - before closing his eyes to relax. "If you wouldn't mind helping with that, I am restrained after all."

His human apparently has no witty remark back for him this time and RK900 swallows in anticipation of being penetrated as Gavin's hand reaches down to line up his erection. Nines' abdomen tightens as the heated head of his partner's cock is pressed to his entrance and his mouth slowly falls open as Gavin eases himself inside. _He had vaguely wondered if Reed would force himself in for revenge... He's glad to see, or rather feel that's not the case._

Gavin groans below him, slowly working his way inside and RK900 moves himself a little lower to take in his full length. _It feels wonderful, being so full and the heat radiating through him is perfect._ The android gives a light squeeze around Reed's girth and his human's hands trail up Nines' sides, voice low. "You feel so fucking good round me..."

Nines hums in agreement, putting his weight onto one leg with the other on the tips of his toes to round down onto Gavin's cock. "And you feel good inside of me, my Love..."

Gavin huffs quietly and begins twisting his hips on the spot to meet with him, his member slipping out half way before gliding back up to the base again. Nines matches his pace, eyelids fluttering at the intoxicating sensation of slowly being fucked by his partner and he flexes his hands in their restraints as Gavin's own hands roam across his stomach. His human mumbles softly, the bridge of his nose tucked against him. "Fuck, I love having you like this... All tied up and spread open..."

RK900 picks up the pace of his movements a little and his partner keeps in time with them, Gavin's upper thigh rubbing across the underside of Nines' as he gets lost in the heat being worked into him. His voice is a little indistinct. "I'm finding it surprisingly pleasant myself..."

Gavin's hands continue caressing over his body, gently groping along his thighs and the back of his hand nudges past Nines' genitalia as he goes back up his stomach. _He loves the attention..._ RK900 just lets himself soak up the touches, supporting his lower half when Gavin speeds up his thrusts and it has Nines groaning under his breath when his partner bumps into his prostate. _His human is right... They need to do this more often..._

Reed's hands don't stop their wanderings, tenderly massaging Nines' balls in his palm before slipping up to pump the length of his phallus in time with their thrusts then lower down to rest a fingertip at where they're joined. All of it is delightful and Nines' breathing is labored as Gavin takes his cock in hand again to rub his thumb against the glans. He tightens around his partner's girth in response and Reed moans roughly below. _Nines vaguely wonders how long they can have sex without his cock ring on... Though even if Gavin reaches ejaculation before him, he will be happy to have shared this pleasurably intimate moment with his lover._

Gavin's hand moves back up, finger dipping past Nines' replica of a belly button and up to his chest, thumb grazing over his nipple. RK900 sighs heavily at the attention to one of the more sensitive parts on his body as his partner gently rolls it between his forefinger and thumb. He enjoys it very much, though Nines' thoughts drift back to his experience with RK800 and it makes his chest ache. 

RK900 doesn't stop his movements however, he keeps gyrating his hips on the spot as he opens his eyes to look at his chest. He really wants to know how it would feel... It twists in his non existent stomach and he glances down to Gavin just below his outstretched arms, face still buried against his side with his eyes closed, brows slightly furrowed in concentration. Nines swallows nervously, conflicted. The statistics are not in his favor of this going unnoticed by his partner but... He wants to know. He wants... _Just wants._

His thirium pump speeds up, more so than it already was from intercourse and he decides to risk it, a knot of tension forming in Nines' chest as he lets his skin recede from that area only. He tried to ready himself for the rapid increase insensitively but still has his eyes rolling back as he flops his head down on the pillows. _It's so much easier, better and arousing with Gavin..._ Nines tries to control the sounds exiting him and lets out a slow shuddering exhale as his partner lightly pinches the nub. 

He wants to forget the world and just sink into this feeling... _But he can't._ Nines' back stiffens, barely managing to swallow down the next sound before easing himself up and he doesn't dare speak when he can see Gavin has noticed, blinking at his fingers across Nines' chassis. His thirium pump uncomfortably skips over a beat in his chest and he can feel Gavin's heart palpitate below. _Fuck._

RK900 starts thinking about how he could apologize and attempt to explain away his selfish actions when Reed confronts him on it... _But he doesn't even acknowledge it._ Gavin just watches for a long moment then instead, closes his eyes again as he tucks his face back against Nines' side and if anything, the attention to his chest increases. _Is this silent permission?_

It has Nines' cheeks hot and he waits for a few seconds, waits for Gavin's arousal to decrease, waits for a remark... _But nothing happens._ His partner firmly rubs a finger over the spot and Nines lets his head fall back again, trying to let himself fully appreciate it this time as the fear and tension starts to dissipate. 

Reed carefully pinches at his nipple again, massaging his thumb on the spot and Nines' exhale morphs into more of a groan by the end, making him wince. Gavin's thrusts stutter and Nines' chest goes tight again before his partner asks quietly. "Does that feel good..?"

He nods fervently with his eyes still closed as Gavin gives it a very light tug. It has arousal spiking down to his abdomen and his erection jolts up before slapping back down onto his stomach. Nines waits until he trust himself not to make a ridiculous noise before answering under his breath. "It does... Very much, so much..."

Gavin doesn't answer after that but Nines feels his other hand slide across his opposite pectoral, mirroring his actions on the far side and RK900 apprehensively deactivates the same amount of skin beneath his fingers but no more. Nines is unsure he could explain how happy he feels right now, the amount of joy and elation at Gavin being aware that he's touching his chassis... He was so certain this would never happen. 

RK900 lets himself sink back into the feelings, being accepted by his lover, even with such a small portion of his true form showing it's a step he never imaged them taking. Between the touches and the steady working of his hole it has Nines panting quietly, a small hitched groan escaping him when Gavin rolls the nubs between his finger tips. 

Reed gives a tug on them simultaneously and Nines can't hold back a shallow moan, cock aching and balls tight from the sensitivity of his chassis. Gavin curses softly, bucking his hips up against him and it jolts another sound free from his vocal unit. His partner seems to be enjoying himself, even while aware his fingers are directly stimulating his chassis... It has RK900's processors short out for a moment at the turn of events he never could have predicted.

Nines gives up fighting over the control of his voice, if Gavin enjoys the sounds he's working free - much as Nines does when forcing them out of his human - then he won't hold them back. It makes his cheeks burn to be so vocal but the sensations are overwhelming and the mere fact they're being administered by his partner has his toes curling into the sheets. He lets the groan push its way free without resistance this time, back arching on the spot and Gavin's cock twitches inside of him in response. 

===

Gavin's mind is still attempting to throw him out of things but he won't let it, the sound that just came out of his android went straight down to his dick and blanked his mind out for a moment. He's working on putting all the confused thoughts into the back of his brain - he's had plenty of practice - and he's almost in the moment of just experiencing this with Nines. _It's a minor mind fuck but he's getting there._

It threw him off when his partner made that first trembling sound, Gavin wondered what the hell he'd done to hit the right spot, so he looked up out of curiosity. His train of thought kinda slammed into a wall when he saw stark white beneath his finger tips, he couldn't do much but stare at the silicone bleeding though under his skin. Then he remembered what Hank said about Connor's chassis being super sensitive and crap, that the skin dulls the sensors or something.

He almost backed out for a second - almost - then Nines had another strangled moan caught deep in his throat and it sent heat pooling in Gavin's stomach. _How long has he wanted to be able to make his partner weak... Noisy... Just fucking melt under his touch..._ He had Nines quaking on their bed on his birthday but that was a lot of effort and although he'd happily do it again, having his android so worked up just from having his nipples played with a bit... Reed can't even _imagine_ what he might be like if he jerked his partner off all exposed like that... But that also made him think of what Nines' dick might look like... His _real_ dick. 

It was a small amount of time but for those handful of seconds Gavin's mind was being smacked back and forth between _hot, weird, sexy, abnormal, human, android, skin, plastic._ And he was fucking touching it, that small nub of silicone between his finger and thumb that was turning his boyfriend on... That _is_ his boyfriend, the stark white plastic and silicone. _Gavin did kinda notice that Nines feels slightly smoother when he's like that too, which is weird._

So many thoughts were being hit back and forth but he still kept touching, partially in shock but also because he just wants to make his partner feel good. _No, not good. Fucking amazing, just as amazing as Nines makes him feel._

When he could push past the weirdness and ignore the fact his piece of shit brain kept reminding him of _what_ Nines was instead of _who_ Nines was, Gavin could focus more on just that moment. That moment of finally having his boyfriend home, being as close as possible with him and both of them just sharing that feeling of _fucking perfect_ together. 

Gavin tried to focus on that, shoving all the negative thoughts back and he closed his eyes, pressing his face against Nines as he redoubled his efforts. He carefully pinched at the nub, sliding his thumb along and the fucking sound that came out of Nines had the rhythm that Gavin hadn't even lost when seeing the android's chassis in the first place, falter. He had to ask and when Nines' answered, it was rough, breathless... Gavin made his choice. 

He slipped his other hand up and this time he noticed, it was so fucking subtle but the texture shifted underneath his fingertips as he rubbed his thumbs over them... When Nines started panting because of that, the way a breath would come out rough and get caught in his throat a little at times, it had Gavin legitimately feeling dizzy. He gave Nines' nipples a light tug and the groan he worked out his partner had him buck up hard into the android... That forced out another sound and Gavin decided to just try and sink into the moment with Nines. 

_He can do this._

He gives the nubs between his thumbs and fingers a firm squeeze before rubbing across them and Nines' back arches up off of him with a groan. It hits Gavin hard in the gut, hot and tingling as his partner's asshole squeezes around his shaft. Reed's cock jolts from the rush of arousal and he breaths out a. _"Fuck..."_ Against Nines' skin. If he can make Nines feel so good he makes noises like _that_ then fuck it, Gavin'll give it his all. 

The inner conflict settles down and finally he's back with just his partner, the most fucking perfect thing to ever happen to him. Gavin presses kisses to his android's side as he thrusts deep inside of him, only breaking the rhythm to buck up hard into his tight hole while pinching down on both nipples. It actually pulls a low gasp from Nines and a hot shiver strikes down to Gavin's cock when he hears it. 

He has to stop himself from asking Nines whether it feels good again because he wants that breathless reply... He wants to flick his hips up at just the right time to ruin that reply with a moan... He wants to make Nines feel so fucking good he can't even gather together a reply. 

Reed tries sliding a hand down as he keeps thrusting into his partner and he can feel the texture shift to smooth below his finger tips as he moves. He skims that hand down Nines' stomach and the android whimpers because of it, low and rough at the back of his throat. Gavin brushes his fingers down along his partner's inner thigh and Nines is practically squirming on the spot when he stops an inch from his junk. _Should he...?_

Gavin's heart is thumping hard between the sex and the nerves but he strokes up Nines' cock, lightly squeezing along its length and it has his partner clamping down around his own dick with a low groan. Gavin's so fucking thankful he's already come otherwise he would've lost it a while ago... Still, he's sure if Nines carries on like this he won't last long, his balls already feel so full. The android rounds himself down on the spot and Reed gives Nines' cock a firm pump with his hand, thumbing across the precum from his slit.

Nines lets out a breathy moan from that and it has Gavin's head spinning. _Oh, shit... He needs to hear more of that._ Reed picks up the pace, hips aching from being the one doing most of the work for a change - not to mention from this position - and he jerks Nines off in time with himself, still rubbing across the android's nipple when he can remember to. He knows he's going to ache like hell tomorrow but it's worth it because Nines' volume keeps increasing and it's making his stomach so fucking tight. 

His android speaks for the first time in a while and Gavin's so turned on and proud of how messed up he sounds. Practically gulping down a breath before he can get a word out, voice shaking. "I... I can't last like this..."

Gavin groans out hearing Nines say those words, he never fucking outlasts his partner... but he likely still won't because just thinking about that has him shoved closer to the edge. _He does kinda have Nines in a fun spot though..._ He grins against his android, breathing hard as he slips that slickened hand back up Nines' stomach, slowing down his thrusts. "Well... If it's too much for you, I can stop then."

There's a huff of frustration and he can feel Nines' imitation of muscle shifting as he tugs down on the cuffs, chains rattling against their headboard. Gavin just smirks to himself and slowly rotates his hips to work himself inside of his partner. _He doesn't have to stop._

There's another breathless huff from next to him. " _Please..._ "

 _Fuck... Is that all it takes for him to beg now? How fucking sensitive is his chassis?_ Gavin skims both of his hands down Nines' stomach, feeling it flex with each breath before caressing down his thighs, sliding back up to have the outsides of his thumbs squeeze past Nines' junk. "Please, what? I stopped didn't I?"

Nines thrusts up when his thumbs go past and Gavin has to move up with him to stop his cock sliding free from inside his partner, both of them slowly lowering back down again. Nines half whines, half growls as Gavin keeps his hands in place, teasingly close to his dick. "I did not request that you stop..."

Reed chuckles quietly around a groan and presses another kiss to Nines' side, brushing his thumb along the base of his android's shaft. "What you asking for then, Tincan?"

There's a moment of reluctant silence and Reed smirks, eyes still closed as he brushes his free hand down Nines' taint, massaging his fingers firmly on the spot. His partner's thighs squeeze together as much as they can with his limiters and with Gavin's own legs in the way before Nines is panting out. "Please... Keep touching me..."

He raises his eyebrows, mostly out of feeling smug since the android can't even see his expression. "I am touching you."

Gavin reaches down to Nines' asshole and lets his finger trace the rim for just a second, feeling his cock slide into him. It has his partner gasp out a curse, clamping down around his dick vice tight and Gavin groans out alongside him. _"Fuck..."_ He slides his hand back up, wrapping his fingers around Nines' shaft but doesn't move from that spot. "I wanna hear you say it, Nines. Ask me and I'll do it."

There's no wait this time, Nines' breathing is ragged and his cock gives another twitch in Reed's palm. "Please make me come, I need to... Gavin, please."

 _He'll never get tired of hearing Nines moan out his name, fucking never..._ Gavin mumbles against Nines' skin, picking the pace back up and jerks him off in time with his thrusts again. "I'll make you come... I'll make you come so fucking hard, Nines."

His partner obviously hears it and Gavin can feel himself nearing climax as he starts forcing those lewd moans out of Nines again, nothing held back... Just pure fucking need and lust. Nines rounds down to meet him, taking Gavin right to the hilt as he strokes his android off in time with their movements. He squeezes his thumb over the glans with each pump and Nines' breathing grows shallow for just a second before he lets out a loud drawn out moan, cock throbbing in his palm as Gavin feels the android's load spilling over his hand. 

Nines' asshole squeezes tighter with every shot and Gavin roughly ruts up into him, feeling the pressure build behind his balls until he's going rigid beneath Nines with a groan. He doesn't come as hard as earlier but it's still more intense than a second round usually is and he keeps thrusting up inside, chasing after the high as Nines starts settling down from his own. 

Gavin works hard to pull in a full breath, the android's weight still pinning down his chest and he can feel his partner's thighs trembling alongside Gavin's own, shaking from exertion. Nines' breathing is quicker to even back out again and his android stays laying across him as they settle into a comfortable silence for a moment, just enjoying the glow. Reed lets his arms fall down by his sides and slowly works on blinking his eyes open into the light again. _He is well and truly fucking spent..._

After a long minute he manages out to his partner. "Well, how was that, Tincan?"

Nines sighs, clenching down on Gavin's softening cock still inside of him. "I... It was... I'm unsure if there is a word that could accurately describe how amazing that was but I suppose I'll have to settle for euphoric... Thank you, my Love..."

Gavin gives a weak chuckle, letting his eyes close again and he shifts his hips back far enough to have his dick slide free of Nines, loving the drool of lube and jizz that follows. His android always makes such a fucking mess... _It's hot._

There's another little break before Nines speaks again, voice soft. "Honestly, I...I never thought you would want to touch me like that..."

Gavin frowns a little then pushes his face against Nines again, lining the bridge of his nose against the android's ribs - or whatever they are. "It wasn't as bad as I thought... In fact without seeing, it wasn't really that different... Anyways, I like making you feel good. Just give me a heads up next time, yeah?"

His partner lets out a warm, contented sigh and Nines moves a little, brushing his leg against Gavin's in affection. "Of course, I gave into an impulsive desire again... It's quite a bad habit of mine."

Reed gives a light scoff, very aware of his choke bruise again. _He's no fucking better._ "Well I'm not so great with that myself so let's not worry about it, yeah? Just... Gimme time and I'll get used to shit." Gavin sighs. "But for now I'd really like to take a full breath, you weigh more than the fucking fridge."

Nines laughs at that, light and warm. It makes Gavin smile as he reaches up to release the hook from his partner's cuffs. He can hear the android just to the side of him. "Oh, still seeing them are we? I may have to purchase a new one."

"Jealous bitch." Gavin snorts, flicking the clip and his android starts to move himself off, finally giving him the chance to fully expand his lungs. 

Reed shuffles over onto his side, happy to lay in that position but Nines is already on his back, arm outstretched and Gavin moves over to lay against him as the android unbuckles the cuffs. "Possessive actually, I own you and I'm already sharing you with two others, I don't plan on making that three"

Gavin wraps his arm over Nines' torso and he chuckles quietly before looking up at his partner. "Oh? And who's fault is it that you have to share me in the first place, Tincan?"

Nines glances down at him, raising an eyebrow before giving a little nod as he places the leather onto their bedside table. "Mine... Do you dislike our arrangement, my Love?"

 _He doesn't._ He likes it... The choice, having people close that he can trust, that might genuinely care about him... Hank really fucking saved him and actually he's good to joke around with. Connor's brand of sadism is different to Nines' but Gavin loves the way it gets under his skin... He might actually be disappointed if they had to call things off _but_ his smug fuck of a toaster doesn't need to know that. 

Instead he gives a light shrug and a half smile before resting his cheek on Nines' chest. "Eh, could be worse."

The android snickers quietly and Gavin feels him reaching for his hand again but he doesn't hold it, Reed raises an eyebrow to look over at what his partner's up to. Nines has his thumb pressing down on the base knuckle joint of Gavin's middle finger with the side of Nines' forefinger against his fingertip, slowly pushing it back until it's almost at a right angle with the back of his palm. 

Gavin rolls his eyes. "What the hell are you doing, Tincan?"

Nines hums to himself, eyes settled on their hands and the android relaxes his grip before pushing back on the digit again. "Just amusing an idea that will never come to pass."

Reed furrow his brows, confused before letting out a half nervous laugh. _Is he talking about breaking his fucking finger? Christ... He's fucked up..._ But then again so is he, because he's laughing and letting the android carry on with his idle fantasies. Gavin purses his lips in thought, glancing between his hand and Nines' eyes trained on it. _...How much would it actually hurt?_ "...Fuck it, go on then."

His partner looks down at him with a scoff and shakes his head. "Absolutely not, there is not a single bone I could break that would not affect your abilities at work or comfort at home."

Gavin takes notice of the fact that was a _I shouldn't_ and not a _I don't want to_. He thinks for a moment then smirks, feeling oddly hyped about getting fucked up... Even if he's past getting turned on, the mere thought of getting a proper hit from Nines has a rush pumping through him "How about my nose?"

Nines raises an eyebrow at him, expression a little more passive than usual and gives him a slow blink. There's a moment of silence then his android speaks, finger bending back a little further than what's comfortable. "Are you sure you want to offer me this Gavin?"

It makes a knot twist in his stomach but fuck, he got off on Nines dislocating his shoulder... He's a mixture of nauseous and excited to let Nines punch him in the face. _He could make up a lie at work, say he got in a badass fight._ "Yep."

The hand resting behind his back is suddenly gripping into Gavin's hair, yanking his head back and Nines lets go of his hand, raising a fist in the air in front of him. Reed closes his eyes, wincing, ready for the impact and breathing hard. Nines asks flatly. "Are you ready?"

Gavin nods what little he can in his android's grip but instead of a solid smack to the face there's a sharp eye watering sting of pain to his septum and Gavin yelps, covering his face and muffling his voice. " _YOU PIECE OF SHIT... DID YOU JUST FLICK ME IN THE MOTHER FUCKING NOSE?! THAT FUCKING HURT!"_

Nines laughs next to him, shaking against his body as tears prickle at Gavin's eyes and the android chuckles. "Ah... my Love. It would've hurt more had I punched you."

Gavin groans, rubbing his nose and glares up his partner. "You're a real asshole, you know that? Christ..."

"If I were an asshole, I would have gone through with breaking your nasal bridge... Perhaps you'll think before making such a ridiculous offer next time... Broken bones are not bruises or bites, Gavin... You shou-"

Reed waves his hand at the android before clasping that same hand over Nines' mouth, receiving a very stern look for it but he's still pissed off about the shock of pain from that goddamn power flick. "Shut up with the lecture, fuckface. I got it... "

He lets his hand slide away again and Nines' eyes are still narrowed in his direction before Gavin sits up, crossing his legs. _That fucking woke him up a bit..._ Reed sighs. "I'm gonna shower in a minute so I can have a lie in tomorrow..."

Nines pushes himself up before leaning over the edge of their bed, boxers in hand and Gavin lets himself have an eyeful of his partner wiping himself down between his legs and across his stomach before dropping them in Gavin's lap. "I thought I'd save you the hassle of rummaging through our dresser for a piece of my clothing to mark with your ejaculate."

Reed tries to hold back his grin but he doesn't do a very good job of it. _He does like doing that... He didn't think Nines had noticed though and besides, his android isn't guilt free in that department either._ He gives a wide sarcastic smile, wiping them across his crotch. "Thanks."

Nines rolls his eyes as he shifts himself over to stand up, looking toward the living room before turning back. "You should have something to eat, is there something you would like, my Love?"

Gavin slides himself off their bed and drops the boxers in their laundry bin before stretching out his spine with a few satisfying cracks. He sighs and leans against Nines, taking a moment to think. _The android might not be so pleased about the contents of his fridge... He thinks he has a few healthy bits in there though._ He shrugs, shoulder nudging against his partner. "I'll like whatever you make... Thanks."

The support next to him moves and Gavin stands up properly again as Nines disappears into the bathroom, cleaning his hands and face before walking back out. "I'll have a look at the ingredients available before I decide." 

Nines tilts Reed's head up for a quick kiss before he leaves and Gavin takes that time to make a trip to the bathroom before hanging his head out of their living room window for a smoke. _He can't be fucked to get dressed._ The only light in the house is coming from their kitchen at this point and Gavin flicks the end of his cigarette out the window before closing it and the curtains to join his android. 

It's interesting watching Nines cook naked... Even with the amount of times he's seen his dick, hard and soft, Gavin still stares at it for a while before leaning against the counter to peer into the frying pan. _Omelette._ "Nice."

His partner smiles. "I hope so... I'm not following a recipe..."

Reed raises his eyebrows, intrigued. _Nines doesn't usually make things up as he goes along._ "Oh cool, what's in it? Hopefully not glass."

Nines chuckles, tucking the spatula beneath. "No, I thought it might ruin the texture... Actually, I haven't been particularly adventurous... Ham, green onions and diced pepper, I hope it's adequate."

Gavin tuts and rolls his eyes. "It'll be more than fucking _adequate_ , Nines. Smells great and I like all that stuff. I bought it, didn't I?"

His partner smiles at that and Gavin watches like a hawk until it's being put on a plate and of course, it's fucking delicious. He leans against the counter to eat it and Gavin decides against adding sauce to it since Nines looks so proud of himself. _He could add spice to anything, he loves that fiery kick._

The android takes his turn watching him now but Gavin's got used to it, he's past trying to mind his manners and will talk with his mouth full, though he holds a hand in front of his face when he does. 

Nines is silent for a while then speaks up. "Have there been any developments in the case yet?"

 _Ugh, that fucking thing._ Gavin shovels in another forkful of omelette and shakes his head, talking away and down to the plate. "Nope, dead end... Hoping you might be able to work something out."

His partner nods before walking away to start on cleaning the dishes now Gavin's almost finished. "I shall have a thorough look through the case files tomorrow, if there is nothing of use we shall revisit the stores located nearby. Perhaps someone saw something and is reluctant to share the information..."

Gavin pops his eyebrows hearing that and has to stop himself snorting with a mouthful of food. He grew up in a rough neighborhood, got in with the wrong crowds when he was younger. People don't snitch in places like that, it's not worth it. "I doubt anyone's gonna want to talk, Nines. 

The android sounds certain. "I shall persuade them."

"Yeah." Gavin sighs quietly, taking the last few bites. Nines does have _negotiator_ and _interrogator_ on his list of assets, he probably will manage to get someone to talk... Gavin feels a bit sorry for them though. Not the perp, they gotta catch that sick piece of shit. The witness though, he gets why they wouldn't wanna say anything. He wouldn't have a stupid fucking scar across his face if he hadn't gone and got himself stuck in the middle of a turf war. _It's so easy to get caught up in stuff, he's lucky he doesn't have a record, would've ruined his chances of getting into the academy._

He's still slowly working on the last mouthful, thinking about all the crazy shit that went down in his youth when Nines takes away his plate and it brings him back to reality. _He chose a better path in the end, wasn't easy but he got there._ Gavin sighs, well worn out from sex with a belly full of good food. He smiles and starts toward the bathroom, speaking back over his shoulder. "I'm gonna get in the shower, you joining or going after?"

"I'll join you shortly, my Love."

 _He likes that._ Gavin spends a few moments adjusting the temperature before stepping in and the spray of warm water feels so good on his skin, he knows his muscles are gonna be aching tomorrow but it's worth it. He pours out some shower gel onto a sponge to get started and it's not long before the curtain's getting pulled over by Nines to step inside, arm reaching over to tilt up the shower head. 

The water stops hitting most of Gavin's body and he halfheartedly snaps, scrubbing under his arms then across his torso. "Hey dipshit, don't fucking hog it or you can go after."

Nines takes his own wash cloth and bottle of Cyberlife android friendly liquid whatever. "You don't need it at this moment, I'll adjust it shortly."

Gavin rolls his eyes and leans down to start working on his legs. It hardly comes as a fucking surprise when Nines crotch purposefully bumps against his ass. Reed sighs with a weary smile, grumbling as he continues down his calves with the android's wet dick resting against his cheek. "I thought it was the criminals and not the police that had to watch out for bending over in the fucking shower..."

His partner chuckles and Gavin's shoved forwards slightly, water dripping down onto his back from Nines wetting his hair. "Well, prison or not, you still managed to become someone's bitch so it should come as no surprise, my Love."

Reed shakes his head as he scrubs up between his thighs and across his crotch before standing up to look at the android finishing rinsing the foam from his hair. Gavin gives him a look. "Do you think your bitch can have some fucking water in a second, you greedy prick?"

"One moment." Nines presses the last of the fluffy white from his hair before reaching back over to adjust the spray and Gavin works on getting the suds off of his body. He likes showering with his partner but it can be a pain in the ass sometimes... And with that thought comes one of the main reasons he likes doing it in the first place. 

Gavin closes his eyes as Nines steps forward, hands on his shoulders to signal him to stay in place before Reed can feel cold gel settling into his hair. _It's really relaxing..._ His partner tilts the shower head down before working in the shampoo and Nines starts talking. "By the way I offered to host Connor's birthday party here, I hope you don't mind, my Love."

 _He doesn't._ Gavin shrugs, still enjoying the fingers firmly massaging into his scalp. "Nah, when is it?"

"November sixth."

Reed frowns a little, head being jogged slightly by Nines. "But... He was round before then right? Why November?"

Gavin can't help a contented sigh from the feelings across his scalp, it almost sends shivers down his spine, good ones and his android continues. "You shall have to ask him, my Love.... But I was thinking just the four of us could have a drink and enjoy the evening together, listen to some music, have fun, perhaps we can think of some games... Of course you need to be nice to Connor."

He rolls his eyes under their lids as Nines begins rinsing his hair out. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be nice to Connor but I'm more focused on the fact you're gonna be drinking... Guess I'm fucking baby sitting you again."

Nines chuckles and gives his back a gentle scrub with the sponge before slapping a wet pat on his shoulder to let Gavin know he's done. "I'm not that bad..."

Gavin turns around to return the favor with Nines' wash cloth, working down from his shoulders but he's quick to disagree, flashes of their last night getting drunk playing in his mind... 

He didn't even find out until the next day while talking to Captain Fowler that the piece of shit had changed his ringtone to _'Thanks for checking in, I'm still a piece of garbage'._ He can't even change his passcode because the prick can hack into it. Gavin's not cut out to be the mature one. His partner's self control goes right out the window, his ego seems to fucking multiply with every shot of that Blue Rush and Nines thinks he's a damn comedian... He is pretty fucking funny though... Once Gavin's high or drunk enough that is.

Reed finishes cleaning his partner's back then steps out of the shower before grabbing a towel off the rack to dry off. "Uhhh, yes you fucking are. You're an obnoxious drunk, Nines."

"That's very unkind, my Love."

Gavin yawns as he rubs the towel over his arms and stomach, slowly working his way lower across his body. "Cry me a river, Tincan. I'll take a fucking dip."

The shower turns off and Gavin smirks, carrying on the taunts as Nines steps out to dry off. "Still can't believe I punched you in the ass and you got off on it... Should've known a big fucker like you'd need more than a spank."

The android just gives his head a light shake and picks up the other towel to start drying his hair. "You are aware that your little reign of dominance is over, my Love? If you continue like that I shall have to discipline you."

Gavin finishes with his towel and hangs it back up to go brush his teeth, squeezing out the tooth paste while looking in the mirror with a sarcastic tone. "Oh no, what a fucking shame."

Nines just gives him _that_ look... The one that says _You will pay for this later._ Gavin likes that look and he watches Nines LED switch over to yellow with a expression of concentration instead. _Sanitizing his mouth._ The android's explained it to him before, apparently it's more sterile than alcohol mouthwash... It better fucking be with the crap that goes in his mouth at their crime scenes. The kinky fucker's also told him that sometimes he holds off on doing it because likes the analysis to linger after they've had their fun. _He likes that thought._

Reed starts surveying the damage over his body as he brushes his teeth. _Split lip... the beginnings of a small bruise on his forehead from headbutting Nines... A large blotch of red on his cheek from the smack... The bite on his shoulder... Worsened bruises on his hips... His choke bruise of course..._ Gavin turns to have a look at the other bite on his upper back, thankfully in a spot that can easily be hidden under his clothes... But it's not just a bite, it's a serious fucking hickey as well. He also keeps in mind the possible bruises he might have around his wrists tomorrow. 

Nines looks pleased with himself in the mirror, eyes drifting down to the mark on his back. "I'll apply some Neosporin to it before we go to sleep, my Love."

His partner leaves the bathroom and once Gavin's finished flossing and rinsing through with the mouthwash, he goes to join him in their bed. _He's so fucking happy to be sleeping with him again, it's been so goddamn lonely without Nines around... Never mind all that other shit._

Gavin kneels on the mattress for a moment as his partner smears some of the cream over his wound before getting under the covers, enjoying Nines going without his lounge wear and Reed drapes himself across the android, skin-to-skin, quickly settling down. They had one hell of a _welcome home._ Gavin sighs, gripping tight round Nines' torso and kisses over his chest before resting his head down. His partner's arm wraps around his back and Gavin lets it keep him in place as he relaxes.

The android speaks softly above him and his trip over the word Gavin has _begged_ Nines not use makes him grin even as the guy goes on about the eye thing again. "You had difficulties viewing my anu-asshole earlier. Will you please let me arrange an appointment for you to see an optometrist, my Love?"

Reed tuts lightly, too comfortable, warm and sleepy to get bothered about it... Besides, his vision is okay. Things just get a bit blurry when they're too close to his face, he doesn't even really think about it... He just hates the idea of looking all vulnerable with glasses and shit... Maybe he can get clear contact lenses or something... _He is having to hold his phone further and further away from his face..._

Gavin yawns a little, pressing his crotch up against Nines' hip. "Fine... If it'll make you fucking happy."

"Thank you, it will."

His partner's hand comes to rest over Gavin's, still clinging onto his side and with Nines keeping him in place, he forfeits his grip to let their fingers thread best they can from this position. He feels so much better now. Safer. Not alone. Cared about. Secure. Gavin brushes his thumb over Nines' side, mumbling out a sleepy. "Love you..."

His partner's voice is soft but clear and Reed feels a kiss pressed to his still damp hair. "I love you too... Sleep well."

Gavin squeezes his legs around his android's thigh and begins drifting off without a problem this time. _He will sleep well, now his everything's back home..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the discord link again https://discord.gg/3m4Yamy :)
> 
> Thank you for Kudos and doubly so for Comments, they fuel me! <3


End file.
